


ST:XI Drabble Collection

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Domesticity, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ensemble Cast, Everyone loves the Enterprise, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, M/M, Mission Fic, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Sexual Content, Shore Leave, Silly, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 122
Words: 39,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets written for the LJ community bridge2sickbay (currently on hiatus) between 2009 and 2011, reposted here as a chaptered collection.  Drabbles contain various characters, pairings, and genres, and the ratings range from gen to mature.  I will introduce each chapter with the associated rating and any content advisories that may be applicable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Better Way to Debrief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ensemble  
> Rating: PG  
> Content Advisory: Alcohol use  
> Prompt: Does anyone remember when we were explorers?

The rest of the command staff were already two rounds ahead by the time Kirk and Spock were finally able to join them at the hole-in-the-wall bar they'd selected mostly for its location well off Fleet grounds.

Kirk immediately downed the shot that McCoy had waiting for him and then ordered a beer for himself and signaled for another round for everyone to be placed on his tab.

″These debriefings seem to get longer and longer each time we report back to Earth, don't they?″ he complained, flipping his chair around to straddle it and rest his chin on the back.

″Sit up, Jim. You don't know when this dive last disinfected its surfaces and these chairs could be crawling with bacteria.″ McCoy emptied the last of his drink and looked around to see if the waiter was on his way with the fresh round and nodding when Uhura apologized after bumping his shoulder as she slid further into the booth to make room for Spock.

″While the actual time frame for the interviews to be conducted has not increased significantly, the nature of the discussions does, perhaps, give the impression that the sessions are increasing in length, Captain. Were we to have less unusual or involved reports to elaborate on, this would perhaps not be the case.″ Spock sat on the edge of the booth that Uhura had vacated and accepted the water she pushed towards him.

″I don't know about your sessions,″ Chekov said with a groan, ″But I think it would be better if the people conducting my debriefings had a better understanding of the science and mathematics involved and I did not have to spend so much time explaining every last detail to them.″ The new drinks finally arrived and Chekov sighed gratefully.

″I agree that they seemed to have done an insufficient study of the numerous reports we have sent them over the course of our recent missions.″ Spock didn't frown in puzzlement, but the impression that he had was there nonetheless.

″You've got to admit that some of our encounters have been rather... farfetched.″ Sulu said, hastening to add, ″To others, of course. Certainly not to those of us who were there. Maybe they just can't believe it? I mean, another alternate reality? Guardians of Forever?″

Uhura chuckled. ″Sex pollen, sentient tentacle creatures, child dictators, and creatures that communicate entirely with their eyebrows? Yeah, I can see why some of our reports are a little difficult to take in at first glance.″

″And so, more debriefing meetings tomorrow.″ Chekov added, frowning down into his vodka.

They all groaned at that and Sulu threw a wadded up napkin in Chekov's general direction.

″Does anyone remember when we were explorers?″ Jim asked, petulantly.

″What, last week? It hasn't been that long, Jim,″ Uhura replied with a roll of her pretty eyes.

″Don't worry, Captain. A couple more days of debriefings followed by a couple weeks of shoreleave and we'll be back out having adventures again, don't you worry.″ Scotty raised his glass and waited patiently for everyone else to raise theirs along with him. ″Cheers!″

They all clinked their glasses and set about defeating another round.


	2. A Little Healthy Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Gaila  
> Rating: Teen  
> Content Advisory: sexual references, references to alcohol  
> Prompt: 52 Pick-up

″You're up to how many?″ Jim stared at her, brows raised in disbelief.

″More than you, if your expression is any indication.″ Gaila tried to keep the smugness from her voice. She was pretty sure she failed. She signaled the bartender for a refill as she sipped the last of her drink in an attempt to hide her grin from Jim.

″You've got to be kidding me! The semester isn't even half gone yet, where the hell do you find the time?″ Jim tossed back the last of his beer and also called for another. Competitive to the last.

″I'm good at multitasking, what can I say?″ Gaila surveyed his expression. It was an interesting mixture of irritated and admiring, if her judgment of human facial expressions was as good as she thought it was. ″Are you telling me that you're regretting our little wager, Jim?″

″No... Not exactly. Just means I need to step it up a bit.″ Jim's eyes roved over the crush of people at the bar.

″I'm sure you're up to the task.″ Gaila eyed a short brunette standing at the bar nearby as she blushed when Jim's gaze fell on her.

″You know I am.″ 

There it was; the patented Jim Kirk smirk was back and still held the power to cause a woman to shiver, Gaila noted. Particularly short brunettes drinking wine coolers, it would seem. 

Didn't matter, though. Gaila knew she'd still be in the lead even if Jim managed to lure in the brunette's friend who'd just arrived and distracted Jim's desired conquest. Then again, she thought, the black-haired woman had an excellent figure and beautiful smile. Perhaps she'd try to catch the woman's interest herself. She was considering the best approach when Jim's voice interrupted her thoughts.

″You realize that 52 pick-up was originally a game, right? With cards?″

Gaila smiled at him dazzlingly. ″I like my version better. Especially since I'm winning.″


	3. A Man of Many Talents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/Spock/McCoy  
> Rating: Mature  
> Prompt: Squicks - Weak!McCoy  
> Content Advisory: injury, references of violence

It all happened so fast that Jim's mind could barely grasp the events that had just taken place.

He and Spock had been chained to the wall of the prison, bleeding from multiple wounds. Red and green blood mingled on the floor of the cell, the amounts growing ever more concerning with the passing hours and torture sessions.

And then a commotion outside managed to stir them from their fog of pain and drew their attention to the thick metal door. 

It swung aside to reveal Leonard McCoy, a phaser in one hand and a long thick knife, clearly liberated from their captors, in the other. Blood dripped from the knife, greasy and purple. McCoy himself bore a jagged cut across his cheek and into his hairline and a scrape across his chin. Neither wound slowed him down, however, as he took in the sight of his injured lovers, swung around the door and fired off two more shots down the corridor, and then ran into the room, the door clanging shut behind him.

″C'mon, boys, let's go home.″

And now they were sprawled on the transporter deck awaiting transport to Sickbay. Both Jim and Spock were staring at their friend and lover in near-awe.

″Let's get you to Sickbay so I can patch you both up.″ Leonard's voice was deceptively calm as he quickly assessed Jim's wounds and then turned to do the same to Spock.

″Awww, Bones, do we have to? Seems like a waste of time better spent on other pursuits.″ Even broken and bleeding, Jim Kirk could appreciate the call of his libido.

Leonard grinned, the kind that sent a thrill straight through the gut. Even Spock's, if his dilated eyes were any indication. ″I'll put you both back together now, but don't worry, I'll take you apart again later.″

Jim glanced over at Spock, who met his gaze. The message passed between them was clear: though the wait would be difficult, it would also be worth it.


	4. A Man of Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike, Kirk  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: "... but I want instead to see if you yourself will pass this way."

″ _That_ is James Kirk?″ The bartender had to be fucking with him because Christopher Pike knew that there was no way in hell George and Winona Kirk's son would be lying beaten and bloody on a table in some dive in Iowa. It didn't matter that it was fucking _Iowa_ and the kid was around the right age, or that he'd heard of Winona having the trouble dealing with the boy once he hit the teenage years, but... 

No, it couldn't be.

Except the bartender was nodding in acknowledgment and on closer inspection Chris did have to admit that beneath the blood and bar floor grime there were hints of both parents in his features and expressions.

Well, _shit_.

He'd always known that any kid of the Kirks was destined to wind up in space and giving life a hell of a ride, but clearly the kid wasn't managing to find his way there on his own. This, however, was not quite how he'd envisioned his opportunity to assist in carrying on the Kirk legacy.

Thinking, Chris leaned on the bar and alternated between reading data called up on his PADD and staring at the kid as the glazed expression gradually wore off his features and he gathered his wits enough to order another drink. Right, as if he needed any more of _that_ tonight.

The more he watched the young man the more he saw images of George transposed over his features and the more appalled he became at what this young Kirk had decided to do with the second chance that his father had paid so dearly for. 

The more he watched, the stronger his determination to get the kid on a shuttle and headed for San Francisco in the morning with the other recruits. He could convince him to enlist, convince him the he had purpose and usefulness yet in him. He'd show him the possible future that all the other recruits had seen and yearned for and get him to want it to. Somehow.

Straightening from the bar, Chris glanced down at the PADD once more and winced at the number of black marks on Kirk's official record. He had a feeling that James T. Kirk would take the most infuriating and ass-backwards road to get to the grand future he was about to offer him.

He really hoped it would be worth it.


	5. Absolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekov/Sulu  
> Rating: Mature  
> Prompt: Restraint  
> Content Advisory: oral sex, use of restraints

Sulu rushed into his quarters and began removing his uniform before the hatchway was even fully closed.

As he dove into the large bed currently holding his irate lover, he heard an irritated squawk followed by a rush of heavily accented words. All he was able to make out of the jumble was "-two hours late!" and "-your fucking idea" before he dove under the covers and set about giving the most impressive apology blowjob of his life.

Sulu dodged an attempted kick to the head and held the twisted legs down firmly as he set to work.

A gasp of surprise, several increasingly fractured complaints, and a long, low groan later, Sulu suspected that he was making some headway towards forgiveness.

After taking several moments to recover following his orgasm, Chekov raised his head up enough to gaze down his own body at a thoroughly repentant Sulu.

"You are forgiven, Hikaru, now please release the restraints."

Sulu was quick to obey and winced slightly as he watched Chekov sit up and massage his wrists and shoulders briskly. The skin where the cuffs had been secured was reddened and chafed.

Chekov saw the expression and caught Sulu's head in his hands, drawing the other man in for a long kiss. "And if you _ever_ leave me tied up while you answer a red alert klaxon again you will regret it."

Sulu smiled. Though Chekov's words suggested threat, they also implied that there _would_ be a next time.

Excellent.


	6. Aftereffects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock/McCoy, Spock/McCoy/Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: The Past  
> Content Advisory: references to sex, references to 'sex pollen'

″It was not an event that the Doctor nor I engaged in purposefully, Nyota. It is not something that will reoccur. I do not understand your persistence in discussing the matter.″ Though his voice revealed nothing more than a faint curiosity, Nyota could sense faint tremors of guilt, fear, and frustration in the back of her mind.

″I know that, Spock.″ She met his gaze levelly. ″However it has been more than three months since the pollen incident, and I know that you still dwell on it.″

″It was an... affecting circumstance. It does not mean that my admiration for you is-″

Nyota cut him off. ″I know, Spock. Believe me, I know.″

Spock opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it again when Nyota continued.

″I can tell that you desire Leonard, Spock.″ Nyota tapped a finger to her temple. Before Spock can respond, she held that finger up towards him with a shushing gesture. ″And I can understand why. I can also tell that he desires you as well.″ This time, she motioned towards her eyes and her heart. ″It's okay, Spock.″

″You... would not object to the Doctor and I...″ Spock was, uncharacteristically, lost for words.

Nyota smiled at the emotions flowing into her mind from his. Flabbergasted was probably the most accurate summation of his turbulent feelings, thought there was a strong spike of heat as well. ″Not so long as you invite me, too. I do not think Leonard would object, either.″

Spock raised an eyebrow at her, sensing the truth in her words. ″Fascinating.″


	7. An Offer You Cannot Refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Spock, Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Gangsters  
> Content Advisory: AU (Mirror)

″Lieutenant Uhura.″

″Yes, Captain?″

″Please tell the Magistrate that, while we are aware of the dangers that he faces and certainly have the power and resources to ensure that he and his people can continue to live in peace, it wouldn't be without cost. In order to ensure they receive our protection, they must first prove to us that they have something worth protecting that makes their continued existence worth the Empire's time and efforts.″

″Right away, sir.″

Commander Spock walked up to stand beside the Captain's chair, and though Kirk tensed, he showed no other outward sign of awareness of a threat to his person.

″Captain, I was not aware that this planet has any wealth or resources that would be of interest to the Emperor.″

″They don't, Commander. The value of this planet is only in its ability to act as an example to others.″

″I see.″

″Watch and learn, Mr. Spock. After this planet's destruction, everyone else in this sector will be falling over themselves to earn our regard and protection. More boring this way, unfortunately, but far more lucrative.″

″Indeed.″


	8. Another Day on the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekov, Sam Kirk, Kirk/Gaila  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompts: Police detectives AND cybersex addicts  
> Content Advisory: AU (Detectives), ridiculousness

Sam Kirk shook his head as he passed the very reluctant witnesses over to the uniformed officers for transport back to the station. Only _his_ little brother would have the terrible judgment to be witness to a holdup at the corner convenience store and, once the perp had left with a good chunk of money in hand, leave the premises before the cops showed up to interview him. Security tapes hadn't revealed much about the thief, but Jim's face was easily recognizable.

And so Sam and his partner, Pavel, got to haul his brother and his current flame-haired fling out of their apartment – and under protest, no less – and take them in for questioning and statements. Joy.

Sam didn't see his brother that often these days, Jim spending most of his free time holed up in his apartment on his computer. It wasn't until today that he'd figured out why. Sam had had to threaten to break down the door before Jim tore himself away from the screen to turn the lock and let them in. Once inside, Sam had discovered his little brother and the girlfriend engaged in... _personal activities_ with another couple online.

He shuddered; his brain would never be the same. And he was _so_ happy that his brother's proclivities had been revealed to his young partner. Damnit.

Catching sight of Pavel out of the corner of his eye, Sam turned. ″Hold it, kid.″ Pavel froze in the middle of reaching for the volume on the computer's still-blaring speakers – apparently the presence of cops did little to curb the appetites of the couple on the monitor. ″Better use gloves before you touch anything over there.″

Pavel paled noticeably.


	9. April Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock, Kirk, Scotty  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Prompt: April Fool’s Day pranks  
> Content Advisory: ridiculousness

"Now, gentlemen," came Spock's voice over the intercom, sufficiently distracting both Jim and Scotty from their mutual threats of extreme bodily harm. "I will have Lieutenant Cordry unlock the rec room door and Ensign Chekov beam back your clothing once you have come to some sort of cease-fire regarding this..."

Spock's voice trailed off and Jim had no doubt he was consulting Uhura regarding the appropriate human term for the shenanigans that he and Scotty had been up to these last several hours.

"... 'prank war.' Furthermore, I will insist that you both offer an apology to both Lieutenant Sulu and Doctor McCoy as it is my understanding they will be spending the next three days with their skin dyed purple until the substance you've attacked them with wears off."

Jim and Scotty looked at each other in consternation before launching back into their previous argument regarding who should accept the blame for their current situation.

"I would also suggest that you both log in several hours in the phaser range to improve your accuracy for future engagements, as I am told you were aiming for each other. Spock out."


	10. Arson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda/Sarek, Spock  
> Rating: G  
> Prompt: Arson  
> Content Advisory: bit schmoopy, I suppose

Amanda watched the colors reflect off of her son's face and shining eyes as he tested and observed the effects of each of the items in the box of fireworks she'd given him. Though Spock was rapidly gaining more and more control over his emotions – or more specifically his expression of them – she was his mother; she could tell what her child was feeling even when he did not have the words or expressions to tell her.

All in the name of science, she'd told him when he'd questioned the purpose of giving him this gift, as it was not his birthday and he had noted that there were no recent significant achievements for her to use as an excuse to offer him a present. Spock had merely raised an eyebrow at her response – the habit a perfect mirror of her husband's habit, she'd noted – and opened the box to explore its contents. 

So far they had tested out the sparklers, a fountain, poppers, snaps, and roman candles, and were currently erecting a support to set off one of the wheels. 

She felt a warm presence behind her and turned to find Sarek standing close, observing the scene in front of him. His eyes flicked over the open box off to the side, the discarded packaging crumpled under it, and the remnants of their fun so far, before raising an eyebrow – yup, exactly the look that Spock had now perfected! - and turned to her. ″You are instructing our son on the intricacies of arson? Please explain the logic of this action.″

Amanda smiled and wrapped her arms around him. In the privacy of their own home and lands she was far more free with her affections. ″It's not arson and you know it. This is a very old Earth custom that I don't want Spock to miss out on, so sit back and enjoy the show.″

″I have noticed that many of your favorite 'Earth customs' that you insist our child must be introduced to are brightly colored, noisy, or dirty.″ Sarek wrapped an arm around her waist as they watched Spock carefully prepare to light the next firework.

″I still maintain that mud pies and sandcastles are necessary parts of a proper childhood, regardless of one's species.″

Sarek's answer, if there was one, was drowned out by the sound of Spock's display.


	11. Artistic Expression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Prompt: A sign that says: "Please do not touch, lick, stroke, or mount the exhibits"  
> Content Advisory: Sexual references

Bones' only warning was a firm grasp on his elbow and a low chuckle as he was pulled away from the back of the touring group of Federation guests and into a small alcove in the grand hall that was partially blocked by a tall, fern-like plant and kissed soundly. It took nearly a full minute for Bones' surprise and lust to give way to sense. Jim Kirk made very good use of that time before Bones dragged his brain - kicking and screaming - away from his groin and peeled his mouth away from Jim's. 

“What the hell are you _doing_?” Bones restrained his voice to a harsh whisper in an attempt to keep the rest of the delegation – located mere _feet_ away - from noticing, but that didn't diminish the effect of his irritation.

That irritation had no effect on the wicked grin that was spread across Jim's face. “The Jeneyans seemed like such a staid, uptight species. Who knew their top museum would be filled with pornographic statues?”

“My God, Jim. You'll get turned on by anything, won't you?” Bones tried in vain to slap Jim's wandering hands away from his ass, but couldn't help the surge of desire that ran through him at the thought of being caught in such a compromising position.

“Not _any_ thing, but between the artwork and you, I don't stand a chance, now do I?”


	12. Ask a Silly Question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy, Joanna  
> Rating: G  
> Prompt: "Ask for Answers"  
> Content Advisory: kidfic

″Do you love my dad?″

Jim Kirk froze mid-bite and regarded Joanna McCoy with surprise and no small amount of exasperation. They'd read books that morning, played catch in the halls of the ship before lunch, and started her on chess lessons in the afternoon and she chose _now_ , at dinnertime, in the crowded mess, and in front of a good chunk of his senior staff to ask him this question? 

Sneaky little brat.

Jim heard a groan from beside him and turned to see Leonard McCoy, the brat's father, with his face buried in his hands. McCoy's shoulders shook slightly and Jim wasn't sure if that was due to laughter or horror.

Jim turned back to Joanna, whose innocent face regarded him, clearly waiting for an answer to her question. From the stares he could feel boring into him, he suspected that Spock, Uhura, Scotty, and Gaila were all waiting for his answer too.

Jim considered all the responses he could offer her, from lying to redirecting to attempting to delay her query until later, but as he regarded her patiently waiting form, and the hot blush that had spread across Bones' neck, he settled for simplicity.

″Yes.″ He spooned another bite of stew into his mouth.

″Okay, cool.″ And Joanna turned back to her dinner and did the same.


	13. Authority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhura, OC, Kirk  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Squicks - Bitch!Uhura

″Excuse me, Ensign Jorn.″ Nyota was slightly gratified to see the young woman jump in surprise at the appearance of her department head at her station. The woman was also flushing guiltily. 

″Did you have anything you wanted to say to me, Ensign?″

Jorn blushed brighter and pressed her lips together firmly for a moment before responding. ″No Lieutenant.″

″Are you sure? Because it has come to my attention that you are unhappy with your current assignment.″

″No, Lieutenant.″

″Really? Because I would hate to think that, in the current dangerous political climate, you weren't taking your job seriously. Especially given the importance of checking and rechecking every message for hidden meanings or mistranslations, regardless of how seemingly unimportant the message is.″

Jorn had gone pale during Nyota's speech. ″I- Umm- ″ Her shoulders slumped. ″Yes, ma'am.″

Nyota raised an eyebrow. ″So that unapproved comm chatter that I heard on the main channel was just...″

″An error, Lieutenant. It won't happen again.″

″See that it doesn't. I would also encourage you to mute your comm when you would like to denigrate a superior officer.″ Nyota examined her suitably chastened subordinate. ″And in the future? It's _Lieutenant_ Bitch. Is that understood, Ensign Jorn?″

″Yes, Lieutenant.″ Jorn once again blushed furiously and didn't meet Nyota's eyes.

″Excellent. Now I believe that there are several thousand messages in the archives waiting to be sorted and evaluated. Back to work.″

The ensign hurried off, PADD clutched to her chest. Nyota turned to get back to work herself, turning the corner and nearly running into Jim Kirk.

″Problem, Captain?″

″Not that I can see, Lieutenant.″ Kirk's smile was brilliant. ″You seem to have everything under control here. Keep up the good work.″


	14. Beating Around the Bush... If You Know What I Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy, Uhura/Spock  
> Rating: R  
> Prompt: TFLN - "Nah, I'm just going to keep fucking him until he realizes we're perfect for each other. "  
> Content Advisory: sexual references

Uhura rolled her eyes. Jim had been staring at Leonard McCoy all night as the poor doctor valiantly tried to keep his patience while fending off the advances of all twelve of the Emperor's daughters.

It was partially Leonard's own fault, though, because when the Emperor had asked him if he was attached, as it were, Leonard had replied in the negative. And so the daughters descended upon him. Apparently tall, dark, and handsome was irresistible on this planet, but then, when wasn't it? And speaking of, yearning was an annoyingly attractive look for Jim Kirk. ″You know, you could just tell him, you know. Or cut to the chase and ask him to marry you.″

Jim whipped his head around at the sound of her voice but didn't bother trying to deny the worst-kept secret on the ship. Outside herself and Spock, that is. 

Jim smirked at her and shrugged. ″Nah, I'm just going to keep fucking him until he realizes we're perfect for each other.″


	15. Best Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Spock/Uhura  
> Rating: PG  
> Prompt: "I got ya."

″Thank you, Ambassador.″ Jim walked to the center of the room as Ambassadors Sarek returned to his place near his son and new daughter-in-law. ″Well, now that the family members are done with their most-excellent speeches, I guess it's time for the best man's speech, and wouldn't you know it, that would be me.″ Jim' smile grew at the groans and laughter that swept the room. A number of guests were clearly expecting a toast more resembling a roast than wishes for a bright future.

He turned his smile on the newly wedded couple and noted Spock's lips pressed into a tight line and Uhura's wide eyes. Yup, definitely rethinking their decision to allow him in their wedding, he'd bet. Jim turned back to address the entire room.

″I know you all expect me to comment on the groom's bravery,″ Jim grinned as a chuckles spread throughout the room and he caught more than one pair of eyes rolling towards the ceiling. ″Or the bride's patience.″ Jim noted even Uhura's lips had twitched at that. ″And I could tell you about the days that I met each of them, under less-than-ideal circumstances, both, I must say.″

Jim paused and let his smile soften a bit, become less showy and more reflective of his true feelings of the day. ″Instead, I figured I'd keep it simple and tell you why I am so happy today. Both Spock and Nyota – yes, I said it, I warned you I would – are people I regard very highly. They are intelligent, resourceful, loyal, and strong members of my crew. They work hard and aren't afraid to tell me the truth, even when I don't particularly want to hear it, and don't back down from a fight when it's important. They've saved lives, including mine a time or three... dozen, forged peace on warring worlds, fought off space pirates, and made contact with brand new species. They have also risen to every challenge they've faced.″ 

Jim looked over at two of his best friends again, this time seeing the hands they'd clasped together, fingers entwined. ″These are traits that will also translate well towards building their lives together, as well as for the expected marital spats and fireworks to come. I wish you both the best.″

The gathered crowd clapped as Jim walked towards his friends, opening the floor up for whomever wanted to embarrass or laud the couple next.

″I told you not to worry,″ Jim said as he stepped into Uhura's tearful embrace. ″I got ya.″ Uhura just sniffled and squeezed him tightly before releasing him with a kiss to the cheek.

″Indeed, Captain. You do.″ Spock replied, and them stoically submitted to a firm Jim Kirk slap on the shoulder.


	16. Big Damn Heroines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ensemble  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Mulan  
> Content Advisory: Description of injury, suggested violence  
> A/N: Yes, the title comes from exactly what you think it does.

Leonard was scrambling to staunch the blood streaming from Spock's shoulder with his tunic even as he tried to count Jim's respirations out of the corner of his eye. Rather difficult when the cut on his forehead was sending his own blood streaming into them to block his vision. Leonard rubbed his arm over his face, hissing at the pain from the cut as he irritated the torn skin. He likely look a sight when rescue finally arrived, covered in red and green blood as he was.

″Stay with me, Spock. Don't you dare lose consciousness, too, you green-blooded hobgoblin! I can't carry the both of you out of here on my own and I need you to put pressure on your wound while I go check on Jim.″ 

Spock raised a hand and did as he was told with argument. That alone was enough to raise Leonard's level of alarm further than even the Vulcan's dazed expression and his estimation of Spock's blood loss had already done. _Shit._

Leonard scrambled over to Jim's prone form and pressed a finger to his pulse, relieved when it fluttered strongly against his fingers. His assessment was cut off, however, by the booming explosion coming from some distant part of the alien installation. _What now?_

As he checked Jim's skull and neck for injury, he could hear the sound of phaser-fire coming closer and closer to their position. ″Over here? We're down here!″ He called after he'd determined that the Captain wasn't bleeding from anywhere that he could access under the current conditions.

As the sound of the battle drew closer and he was able to hear the clang of boots on the metal grating on the corridor, Leonard stood up and stood between the door and his injured patients. He didn't have anything to fight with, but if the wrong side was about to burst in on him he'd do his damnedest to slow them down.

There was a horrific clang followed by a loud squelching sound from directly outside the cell before he heard something being dragged away and the door swung open. The bright light was blinding to his dark-accustomed eyes, but when he wasn't immediately shot where he stood, Leonard figured that was a good sign. ″What the hell took you so long? Jim and Spock are injured and we've got to get them to Sickbay as soon as possible.″

Leonard squinted into the corridor and his mouth dropped open when he was finally able to bring his rescuers into focus. Uhura and Chapel jogged into the room as Security Officer Roy stood guard in the hallway, her sharp eyes glancing around continuously for signs of enemy discovery.

″Don't look so surprised, Leonard.″ Chapel shined a light into his eyes to check his pupils, sending flares of pain into his brain. ″You don't expect us to leave all the rescuing to the boys, do you?″


	17. Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekov, Joanna McCoy, McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: She Blinded Me With Science  
> Content Advisory: Illness/injury, kid ficlet

James Kirk and his security attachment overrode the security protocols in the labs and burst into the secondary science alcove even before the ship's environmental systems had a chance to clear all of the smoke from the room. Leonard McCoy raced in only steps behind with his medical team.

Though the dim, emergency-lit lab appeared deserted they could hear someone coughing, but it didn't sound like it came from the lungs of a child.

″Joanna!″ McCoy called, not bothering to restrain the naked fear in his tone.

There was a long, horrible moment of silence – save for the coughing - before they all heard the most beautiful sound in the world, ″Over here, Daddy.″

McCoy rushed towards the sound of his daughter's voice, Kirk right on his heels, and crouched down near the lab table where Pavel Chekov and Joanna had apparently taken refuge. His daughter was held protectively in the young ensign's arms and had an emergency oxygen mask over her face. She was wide-eyed and dirtied but at first glance appeared unharmed. 

Chekov was pale and couldn't seem to control the coughing spasms that wracked his thin frame. McCoy noted that there was only one emergency mask – the one protecting Joanna – and determined that Chekov mustn't have had any protection from the thick smoke that had filled the lab and set off the _Enterprise_ emergency alarm.

Seeing her father, Joanna launched herself out of Chekov's arms and into McCoy's, knocking him back into Kirk who kept them upright.

″I'm so sorry, Daddy! I was just checking out the 'speriments when one of the computers turned red and said something went wrong. I swear I didn't touch anything. I promise!″ The mask muffled her words slightly but they could all understand her frantic explanation.

″I know, darlin', I know. So long as you're both okay.″ Leonard clutched her to his chest and closed his eyes for a moment to pull himself together. They stayed that way for a long moment until Joanna pulled back and looked into his face again.

″Pavel's sick, Daddy. He pulled me under the bench when the fire started and the doors closed and he hasn't been breathin' too well since it got so smokey.″ Joanna turned worried, too-perceptive eyes towards her savior, currently being helped up by the medics, and McCoy had a feeling that his young daughter's hero-worship had increased exponentially.

″We'll get him fixed up, Jo, I'll take a look at him right now. Can you stay with Jim while I do that?″

Joanna hugged her father firmly once more before being transferred to the waiting Captain's arms.

McCoy grabbed his tricorder and began to gather readings on Chekov. Before they transferred him to a stretcher to take him to Med Bay, McCoy placed a hand on Chekov's shoulder. ″Thank you, son.″

″It is a pleasure, Doctor.″ Chekov responded, words interspersed with the coughs he tried valiantly to control.

″Let's get you fixed up.″


	18. Channeling Insanity, Channeling Brilliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCoy, ensemble  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Nobody Does Him Better  
> Content Advisory: language

Jim was still unconscious in the med bay when the _Enterprise_ was hailed by the Kori Chieftain. Leonard isn't entirely sure why the man had decided that _he_ was the one to discuss terms with, but it might have had something to do with how he'd barked orders at the medical team who'd arrived on the surface of their planet to treat the injured landing party barely an hour earlier. And perhaps because he'd even ordered _Jim_ to shut the hell up and let him treat his injuries. 

In the eyes of the Kori that apparently put him in charge since Jim was still out of commission. 

They'd escaped the planet but had been surrounded by enemy ships before they'd gotten out of the system. And now the Kori wanted to discuss the terms of surrender. The _Enterprise's_ surrender, of course. With Leonard. 

_Shit_.

When outgunned and outnumbered, facing down one enemy and with more at his back, and with a crew that trusted him with their lives, Jim would figure something out and manage to emerge victorious. He'd already proven himself on that score. So Leonard did what any man exposed to James T Kirk for too long would do when faced with an impossible situation - he channeled his captain and pulled out the bullshit.

″You don't know what we are capable of, Chieftain. You yourself have said that you have yet to encounter any such as we, so how can you know you've got enough firepower, enough brains, and enough _balls_ to take us on?″ Leonard could hear a tiny gasp from behind him, quite possibly from Uhura. She was probably wondering when, exactly, he'd gone and lost his goddamn mind. 

Frankly, he had _no idea_. But once he started down this path he had to follow it to the end to have any chance of being successful. If he stopped now there wouldn't be any more opportunities to bluff their way out of this.

″We're traveling alone in uncharted space. You haven't seen us in action yet, not really. Do you really think we'd send anything but the best, most powerful ship into new territory without being supremely confidant in our ability to withstand any attack, outmaneuver any ship, and _out think_ anyone who tried to get in our way? Do you truly think we'd be so shortsighted as to not expect treachery from you? Or so weak as to be afraid of anything you might try to threaten us with?″ Leonard kept eye contact with the Chieftain and sat back in his chair, going for 'relaxed and cocky' and, with the help of a memory of Jim in his mind, doing a damn good job, if he did say so himself. ″I would reevaluate your self-preservation strategy.″

Silence reigned as the entire bridge crew seemed to hold their breath, awaiting a response from the humanoid on the viewscreen. Though Leonard could feel the tension around him building with each passing second, he noted that the faces of the crewmembers he could see betrayed none of their distress to the enemy.

After a significant pause with no response from the enemy, McCoy glanced down at Chekov and Sulu. ″Get a solid lock on all enemy ships, prepare to fire on my mark. Then, plan an exit route out of the system that will avoid most of the debris that we'll leave behind.″ Leonard turned to Spock, who remained statue-still at his side. ″Prepare the high-intensity shielding, I don't want to have a single scratch on the hull of my ship – she's just been refitted and she's all shiny and new.″

Spock raised a single eyebrow, then nodded. ″Yes, sir.″ He turned and walked to his station, fingers moving swiftly across the screen. Leonard hoped his determined acting was visible on the Kori viewscreens.

″Lieutenant Uhura?″ Uhura snapped her head around and stared at him. ″Please prepare a message to Starfleet explaining the reason we'll be late in meeting our next mission time line, as well as notification of our destruction of the Kori main fleet. I imagine they'll want to take samples, or something.″

″Yes sir.″

Turning back to the viewscreen, Leonard noted that the Chieftain's skin had become noticeably grayer and the skin folds under his ears were drooping. Then, the Chieftain closed the connection between their two ships and the screen reverted back to a view stars and the enemy ship in the distance.

 _Oh shit, they didn't go for it!_ Leonard was just about to call for all personnel to brace for battle when he heard Uhura speak from behind him.

″The lead Kori battleship is transmitting orders to the rest of their fleet to fall back to the planet.″

Chekov examined his screens. ″They are all pulling back, sir, including the Chieftain's wessel!″

Leonard inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. He heard Spock order them out of the system, and Sulu's reply in the affirmative. When he opened them again, Spock was standing in front of him, meeting his gaze. ″Interesting strategy, Doctor McCoy, and surprisingly effective.″

Leonard offered a weak smile. ″In the face of impossible odds, I tried to do what Jim might do.″

Spock again raised an eyebrow. ″Fascinating.″


	19. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulu/Chekov/Scott  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Leather jacket  
> Content Advisory: alcohol, sexual references

His shoreleave attire had, in the end, been an easy decision. Hikaru's old leather jacket, slightly battered and much loved, had hung neglected in his closet for months, so he could hardly turn down the opportunity to take it out for a spin. He had almost two days to kill and the familiar smell of leather and his own scent was a comfortable companion as he decided how to fill his time.

Meeting Pavel and Scotty at their favorite bar – and how they'd had enough exposure to decide upon a favorite bar after having only been to this planet twice before, and for maybe a grand total of sixteen hours of leave prior to today, Hikaru had no idea – hadn't so much been a choice as an inescapable fact.

Some choices were more difficult to make, however, such as his shoreleave companionship. Better to have too many options, he mused, than too few. He spied Pavel and Scotty laughing together at the bar. He watched as Pavel snuck a glance at Scotty out of the corner of his eye when flagging down the bartender for another round. If Hikaru wasn't mistaken, Scotty, too, was showing an interest, his eyes glued to Pavel's lips as he spoke.

Hikaru smiled. Then again, sometimes choices weren't so difficult after all if you realized you didn't necessarily have to choose. What was that old phrase? Something about having your cake and eating it too? He walked over and clapped a hand on Pavel's shoulder and shot Scotty a grin. ″C'mon, you two. You set aside a couple drinks for me before draining the bar, right?″

Pavel leaned back against Hikaru's chest and Scotty grinned right back at them both before saying,″Aye, lad. We wouldn't leave you out of the festivities, now would we?″


	20. Common Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCoy, Winona Kirk  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Comparing notes

″Jimmy never had a very developed sense of his own mortality and limitations,″ said Winona as she sipped her steaming mug of coffee. ″Trees to climb, roofs to jump off of, schoolyard fights to never back down from...″ She smiled, despite the disapproving tone she'd affected for the statement. 

″Yeah, well, that certainly hasn't changed much, ma'am.″ Leonard couldn't resist an answering smile, despite the fact that Jim's antics caused him very regular frustration and fear, especially since he'd advanced from roofs and trees to jumping out of shuttles and facing down crazed Romulans. 

Sitting in the Kirk family kitchen over breakfast with Jim's mother while Jim was out in the yard arguing with his brother over the newest transport specs allowed Leonard a small measure of mental separation from his usual anxieties.

″I'll ask you, _again_ , to call me Winona, Leonard. I'll still find you charming, even when using my first name.″

″Yes, ma'am.″ Leonard couldn't resist a grin at the face she pulled at him.

Not taking the bait, Winona returned to the topic. ″He always managed to pull it off somehow, though.″

″Still does. Which, of course, further fuels his adrenaline-junkie nature.″

″It's a Kirk trait, I'm afraid. Hard to fight genetics.″ There was no pain in Winona's statement, simply amusement, which pleased Leonard.

The kitchen door flew open, then, and both Sam and Jim walked in covered in dirt and grime from messing with Sam's car. 

″We're gonna take her out and see if we can match the speed specs the company boasts so much about,″ Jim said. ″Wanna join us?″

Leonard and Winona exchanged a glance across the table which was not missed by either of the Kirk boys.

″What?″ Jim asked, and was echoed by Sam. ″Were you two talking about us? _What?_ ″

Leonard and Winona just laughed.


	21. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: I'm only happy when it rains, I'm only happy when its complicated (Garbage)  
> Content Advisory: sexual references

Jim Kirk had a long history with romantic entanglements. 

Not relationships, mind you. More like... encounters. Some were boring and staid and ultimately short; some were fiery and exciting, for a time at least, and made for excellent additions to his ever-growing reputation in his academy years.

No matter how they started, however, they all petered out and ended the same way: with a loss of interest, certainly on his part but sometimes on theirs' as well, and the decision to move on. 

Some of his partners had accepted this with a shrug and an offer to look them up on his next pass through town, others with slaps and bitter, barbed words.

Jim's not sure what they were expecting. He's hardly the type to have his interest captured by one single woman, man, or humanoid. No one was so ever-changing, fascinating, and accepting as to be able to capture and maintain his interest, and put up with his ingrained habits, for long.

Until Bones. Life just didn't get boring and predictable with his cantankerous, generous, _brilliant_ lover. Especially since they got to lead that life on the _Enterprise_ , a ship well known for its many and varied adventures that required every member of its excellent crew to survive.

“That's what I like about you, Bones,” Kirk said as he raised his glass. “You keep me on my toes.”


	22. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Mature  
> Prompt: Desk Lamp  
> Content Advisory: sexual references, language

″Why do I have to fill out the requisition?″ Jim pouted slightly as he held up the PADD.

″Because its your lamp and your desk.″ Leonard had little sympathy for him, dealing with his own overwhelming list of requisitions for Sickbay. Given the dangerous nature of their mission and the foolhardy nature of the crew, ensuring that the Sickbay was fully stocked with everything they could possibly need – and more that they hadn't yet realized they'd need – took up a not-insignificant portion of his and Nurse Chapel's jobs.

″But you're the randy asshole who shoved the lamp off the desk.″ Jim glared at him, though the heat behind the expression was not the heat of anger.

″Because I needed more room to properly have my way with you and the lamp was in the way.″ Leonard set the PADD aside for a moment and met Jim's gaze with raised eyebrows. ″You're the one who set up that little seduction, mind you, and you should have properly planned for such casualties. You deliberately goaded me into fucking you six ways from Sunday in your office rather than in a nice, comfortable bed and now you have to suffer the consequences.″

″Fine, but see if I offer to help you next time things get a little out of hand in the Sickbay storage cabinet.″

His attention once again on his PADD, Leonard replied distractedly, ″Everything in that cabinet it locked up behind unbreakable plastic. The worst we risk down there are leaving obvious fingerprints behind.″

Jim thought about that for a moment and then grinned. ″Hey, Bones?″

After a moment, Leonard looked up at him. ″Yeah?″

″When we finish up here, wanna go down to Sickbay and test that theory?″


	23. Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy, Joanna McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Corruption of a minor  
> Content Advisory: kidfic, innuendo

″Her mother,″ Leonard stated seriously, ″is going to kill us. In a really gruesome way, if I remember her penchant for drama accurately.″

Jim, leaning against his side, turned and pressed a kiss to Leonard's neck and squeezed the arm slung casually around his hips. ″It'll be okay – Uhura assures me that it all washes off and out in a few weeks without leaving a trace.″

″She's only with us for another two weeks, Jim. Think it'll be gone by the time we deliver her back to Jocelyn?″

Jim cocked his head to the side in thought, before shrugging, and said, ″Maybe not, but it'll have definitely have faded by then.″

Leonard sighed. ″She will set Georgia ablaze in fury. We better kiss Jo goodbye and hightail it back out into deep space at top speed before she gets a good look and has us arrested for corruption of a minor.″

Jim snickered softly. ″I'll talk to Scotty. I'm sure something can be arranged.″

They both turned to look at Jo, sleeping in spare bedroom of the old Iowa farmhouse with a slight smile on her face, even in sleep. Her brown hair was liberally striped with blue and pink dye and they could see one of the star-shaped henna tattoos that peppered her back and shoulders peaking out of her nightgown.

After several moments, Jim pulled Leonard away from the door and towards the master bedroom. ″C'mon, it's late, and we have a lot of corrupting left to do on this shoreleave.″ Jim closed the door behind them and flipped the old-fashioned lock. ″Including a little private corrupting for just the two of us I'd like to get started on.″


	24. Creative Minds Are Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Traveling the Oregon Trail  
> Content Advisory: AU, language  
> A/N: I maintain that Oregon Trail would have been a WAY more dangerous and interesting game had Jim designed it.

″Oh, great idea!″ Jim Kirk held up a finger. ″Let's give everyone in the family dysentery five minutes after they start the game.″

McCoy groaned. ″C'mon, Jim. You've already made plans to sink their wagon every time they cross a river and program in a cholera epidemic every time they go hunting. Don't you think this is a little much? No one will stick with the game long enough to actually beat it. We need to actually sell the damn thing to make money on it, ya know.″

Jim looked crushed. ″Aww, Bones, I haven't even told you about my plans to have the player mauled by bears and impaled by stag when they go hunting more than once per day.″

McCoy rubbed his hands over his face. ″Fine. Dysentery it is, but no maulings!″


	25. Cupcakes for Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Cupcake  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Cupcakes  
> Content Advisory: Silliness

Miles Chester flew into Rec Room One at a dead run with a full security team hot on his heels, phasers in hand, and stopped dead, which was impressive given that he still wasn't at full strength after last week's landing party where he'd taken a phaser shot to the hip that had been intended for the Captain. 

His team, highly trained as they were, managed not to crash into him, though they did all join him in gaping at their surroundings. Instead of finding an emergency situation, they'd walked into a... party? There were balloons and streamers and a crowd of people all looking at him and smiling. In the center of it all stood the captain, smirk plastered across his face and with a large table set up in front of him. 

The table was covered end-to-end with cupcakes of varying sizes, shapes, and flavors. In the center, an extra-large cupcake with frosting the same shade of red as Miles' tunic boasted a single burning candle.

Miles looked back and forth between the table and his Captain several times before noting his CO's raised eyebrows. ″I can't decide if I want to thank you or punch you and accept the court martial, sir.″

″That's pretty much the goal, actually, so my work here is done. Happy birthday, Lieutenant Chester.″


	26. Damned Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike, Number One  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Chocobo  
> Content Advisory: language, crack(ish)

″Oh, you've got to be kidding me.″

″Sadly not, sir.″ One didn't crack a smile, but Chris had the feeling that she rather wanted to, given his strong reaction to the proposed method of transport.

He took stock of the large, ungainly-looking yellow birds waiting in a small group in front of the landing party. ″They really expect us to ride around on these things?″

″It would seem so, sir.″ One cocked her head to the side slightly, taking in the creatures for a moment before turning back to him. ″At least none of the natives are carrying improbably large swords around over their shoulders or throwing dolls at us.″

″True. Guess that makes it a good day, overall.″ Chris gestured towards the first of the waiting creatures. ″After you, Commander.″


	27. Dangerous Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scotty, Chekov  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Resolve to never talk about it again.  
> Content Advisory: alcohol use

″You do realize, laddie, that even if our theories are correct and we can turn all the alcohol my still produces into an acceptable alternative fuel source for the ship, then that would mean less for us all to enjoy.″ Scotty looked positively horrified at the thought.

Chekov's flush of success turned swiftly to chagrin as he looked up from his calculations to meet Scotty's eyes. He then transferred his gaze from the unlabeled bottle on the table to his PADD and back again, before emitting a sigh and deleting his data.

Scotty poured the rest of the bottle out into their two glasses and raised his in a toast. ″We'll not speak of this again, eh?″

″Yes, Mr. Scott. I believe zhat would be best.″ He clinked his own glass to the Chief Engineer's and then tossed it back.


	28. Decorated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George Kirk/Winona Kirk, George (Sam) Kirk  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Prompt: Baby’s first Christmas  
> Content Advisory: Bit of schmoop, dash of emotional manipulation by the author

“Well, it's certainly a... _unique_ decorating style.” Winona couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice as she offered her opinion on the fully decorated Kirk family tree.

“It's certainly a nod towards our problem-solving skills,” George replied as he stepped to her side and wrapped one strong arm around her waist. “George is asleep. The excitement of the evening tuckered him out.” 

Winona leaned into his body and rested her head against his shoulder. “I have to admit, I hadn't seen this coming,” she said with a nod to the tree.

Young George Kirk wasn't completely independently mobile, not yet having progressed to a full crawl, but he'd managed to cause plenty of mischief with the army shuffle and rolling maneuvers he'd long-since mastered. Every ornament that his parents had carefully and lovingly attempted to place on the tree proved to be an endless curiosity to the child and any item placed on the lowest branches of the tree was soon yanked off by inquisitive hands and either smashed against the floor or placed directly into his mouth for exploration.

His parents caught on to his antics immediately, of course, so both infant and family heirloom suffered no damage, but the tree now stood with it's lowest three feet of branches bare and the top four feet overloaded with decorations.

“Yeah, but he's worth it.” George grinned. “And now we know. George has prepared us for Christmases ahead. The rest of our kids certainly couldn't cause _more_ trouble than Georgie tried today, after all.”

“Bite your tongue,” Winona admonished with a chuckle. “Don't tempt fate, love. Our kids'll have your genes, after all.”

“Pawning all the blame off on me, are you? Nice try, but I'm not buying it. The stories your mother told me...”

Winona reddened, but settled for swatting him on the stomach as he laughed.


	29. Denial As A Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Denial  
> Content Advisory: Lots of artistic license taken regarding the effects of tractor beams

Jim heard the corridor doors hiss open behind him – and how he can hear it amidst all the blaring alarms completely escapes him – and felt his gut clench. He knew before he tore his gaze away from the nightmare unfolding on the screen before him who it would be.

“You’re supposed to be in the last shuttle with the others. I can barely afford the power to beam you there within the ship, but I will if I have to. That is a direct order, Lieutenant.” 

“Screw you, Jim. And you can feel free to testify I said so at my court marshal, assuming we live long enough to have one.” Bones clung to console nearest to him as the _Enterprise_ shuddered alarmingly beneath them before settling once again. “If you stay, then I stay.”

The ship lurched beneath them as Jim attempted a rolling maneuver and he would swear that he heard the engines whine and groan, despite their location many decks below. It worked though - they managed to break free of the tractor beam for several moments. Jim checked the sensor readings and mentally cheered when he saw that three more shuttles had safely launched from the shuttle bay and flown clear of the ship before it was caught up again. 

He turned part of his attention back to his CMO.

“No, Bones. There are injured people who need you, and the crew will need all of the ranking officers available to keep them calm.”

“There are other doctors, Jim. I’m not giving up here. If there is any way to get us out of this mess, we’ll find it together.”

Jim pressed his lips together in frustration and decided to try another tactic: honesty. “I need you to get off the ship, Bones. I can’t do this with you here.” Jim heard his voice, filled with more emotion than he’d intended. _I might be able to go down with the ship, but I can’t do it if it means taking you with me._

“And I won’t tolerate running away with my damn tail between my legs and leaving you here to fight alone.”

The shuttles and escape pods were finally out of firing range of the enemy ship - all save the one waiting in the hold for its doctor. Jim set the _Enterprise's_ full power – or what was left of it – to fight the pull of the beam.

Jim allowed himself the time to stand and face his friend. Bones’ face was set and stubborn and Jim knew what that meant.

Jim closed his eyes for a moment and pressed both hands down onto the console in front of him. He took a long breath before looking up and once again meeting Bones’ eyes. He grinned slightly, though it wasn’t a happy expression, and offered his right hand to his friend. “To the end?”

Bones nodded. “To the end.” He grasped Jim’s hand and let himself be pulled into a brief hug, then stiffened as he felt pressure and a sting against the side of his neck. He jerked back, a sense of dread filling him, and saw the hypospray in Jim’s left hand. Bones looked down, his vision swimming slightly, and noted the open emergency medical kit underneath the console where Jim had been working. 

“Jim, no, damnit…” He felt his words begin to slur and his legs didn’t feel as if they could hold him vertical any longer. He slumped and was caught in Jim’s arms. Bones felt Jim press a swift kiss to his temple before settling him on the floor, cushioning Bones’ head in his hand.

“I’m sorry, Bones. I’m so sorry.” 

And then the world dissolved in glittering light.


	30. Dependable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Knuckles  
> Content Advisory: Implications of violence

Standing in the doorway to his dorm, Leonard took in the sight of his best friend - hair mussed, shirt torn, knuckles bloodied – for nearly half a minute before stepping aside and gesturing towards the bed. 

″Again, Jim?″

Jim collapsed on his back across Leonard's bed and tossed an arm across his face without answering.

Leonard scowled when he saw that Jim hadn't removed his shoes before climbing onto his bed. He took a slap at them as he passed on his way to the bathroom to grab his personal med kit. A kit that he'd never had to use on himself, incidentally, yet out of which he'd gotten a fair amount of use.

Jim had kicked off his shoes by the time Leonard returned to his side and pulled over his desk chair and adjusted his reading light to shine fully onto Jim. 

Neither spoke as he picked up Jim's left hand, cleaned it, and ran the dermal regenerator over the torn flesh. Finishing that side, Leonard tapped Jim's other arm, which was still covering his face, to indicate he was ready to see to that one as well. 

As he took the hand that Jim offered him with a sigh, Leonard could see that the color was high in Jim's cheeks, but his gaze was sharp and alert rather than dulled by alcohol. _Thank heavens for small mercies._

″Who was it this time?″ Leonard worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he cleaned the hand and then palpated each joint. Several of Jim's fingers were swollen but none appeared broken. When he didn't receive an answer he glanced up in time to catch Jim's gaze on his face, staring down at his mouth. ″Jim?″

″Doesn't matter.″ 

Leonard was glad he'd finally spoken, unhelpful though the other man was in this type of mood. He grunted in disgust and reached for the regenerator again, passing it over Jim's right hand.

″Just leave it, Bones. I needed to let off some steam. It's fine.″

″Didn't look fine when you walked in here.″ Leonard finished his task and examined both limbs one last time.

Jim pulled his hands away and turned them over. ″Looks pretty good now though. Thanks, Bones.″

″Jim-″

″Please, Bones. Not tonight.″ This time Jim met his eyes as he spoke. ″I don't want to talk about it tonight.″

″Fine.″ Leonard rolled his eyes and turned pull away, but his movement was halted by Jim's newly healed hands pulling at him, turning him back to face the other man. ″Dammit, Jim-″

His words, too, were halted, this time by Jim's lips. He felt himself being drawn down towards the bed and held against Jim's warm body, felt the hands move across his head and shoulders, hard and strong.

When Jim finally released his grip, Leonard found himself reluctant to pull back from the other man this time.

″Thanks, Bones. I mean it.″ 

″Yeah, well...″ Leonard sighed. ″C'mere.″ 

And he pulled Jim up by the neck and kissed him again, longer this time and far gentler with Leonard in control. ″You're welcome.″


	31. Direct Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/Gaila/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Sly as a fox  
> Content Advisory: Sexual situations

″I wonder if he's gotten any since his divorce.″ Jim cocked his head to the side as he contemplated his best friend. Bones had just walked into the academy mess hall looking as grumpy as ever. 

Gaila raised her hand to catch Bones' attention and indicate where they were sitting, waving it around theatrically until he'd nodded his acknowledgment and gone in search of his lunch. She then turned her attention back to Jim. ″Well, if things were bad between him and his ex, then there's a good chance he wasn't getting any for a time before the divorce as well. Poor man's probably tense as hell.″ She shook her head sadly.

″Maybe we should do something about that. I mean, if he really hasn't had sex in a while that can't be good for his health.″ Jim smiled at Gaila's raised eyebrow. ″And I think it would be fun, I admit it. My concern is not entirely humanitarian in nature.″

″I thought not.″ Gaila grinned and crunched into a bright orange carrot stick that contrasted nicely with her skin tone. ″How shall we determine if your suggestion is what would help him?″

″Hmmm, I can ask a few questions, kinda lead up to the discussion. Today's chicken and dumplings day so he won't want to leave before he's done, even if we do piss him off.″ Jim was silent for a moment. ″And just in case, maybe you should sit next to him and block his way to the exit.″

Gaila's eyebrows drew together and her forehead crinkled in thought. ″Why not just ask him? Take the direct approach?″

Jim shook his head. ″Not with Bones, I think. He never tells me things straight-out unless he's annoyed with me or drunk, I have to be sly to get anything out of him otherwise.″

They were interrupted by Bones' tray thumping down on the table – piled high with chicken and dumplings, Jim noted. ″What are you two whispering about. You looked like you were over here plotting world domination.″

″Jim smiled at him. ″Nah, we figured we'd start small and work our way up.″

″Oh?″ Bones dug his fork into his meal. 

Gaila scooted her chair closer to Bones' and Jim knew immediately what she was going to do, even as she opened her mouth.

″Leonard, Jim and I think you should have sex.″ Bones' eyes got big and his fork, which had been halfway between his plate and his mouth, dropped back onto his tray with a wet splat. ″With us, ideally, since we are both quite fond of you.″

Jim knew immediately that the blow-up would be immediate and impressive.

::

It was: Bones' yelling, fortunately generally incoherent, could be heard throughout the mess hall.

::

Later that night, as he lay between two sleeping, sated bodies, Jim couldn't help but admit, however, that Gaila's direct approach had some merit. 


	32. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all (Take It Off)  
> Content Advisory: Sexual situations

″This place is a dump, Jim. What the hell are we doing here?″

Jim sighed and rolling his eyes extravagantly. ″It's a _dive_ , Bones. There's a difference.″ He pulled Bones more firmly into his body and dropped his hands lower on the other man's ass.

Bones huffed out a breath and glanced around again. ″Not from where I'm standing.″

″Then don't look around, stay focused on me.″ Jim ground them together and was gratified to hear a sharp intake of breath and a gasp whispered across his ear. ″No ones paying attention to us, Bones. They've all got their own... distractions. Let me be yours.″

Bones pulled back far enough for the full impact of his raised eyebrow to strike Jim, but Jim could tell by the smirk that he'd allow himself to be convinced.

Excellent. That was definitely something he could do.


	33. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Uhura  
> Rating: Gen  
> Prompt: Earrings

The earrings were made from shiny, curved bits of metal and dangled from Uhura's ears, catching the light anew whenever she turned her head.

Jim found them... immensely distracting.

″Captain?″ Uhura's voice was tinged with concern. It probably wasn't the first time she tried to catch his attention.

Jim forced himself to refocus on the staff meeting and PADD in front of him, rather than his communications officer. ″Yes, Lieutenant?″ 

Yeah, it was definitely the earrings.


	34. Elegance and Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCoy, Uhura; Kirk/McCoy/Pike, Spock/Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Jane Austen-ish AU  
> Content Advisory: Abuse of actual authors

″Really, Leonard? Lord Pike and Viscount Kirk?″ Nyota Uhura's dark eyes met his own as they danced and she had a habit of peppering him with questions and comments whenever the steps of the dance allowed them to pass close enough to converse over the sound of the music filling the room. ″Pike's been a bachelor pursued by many and caught by none for years and Kirk has quite the reputation as a rake, you know.″ 

They both glanced over at the two men standing by the door, both clearly looking for someone – likely himself, Leonard mused. They stood close to each other, far closer than simple friendship would explain, and Kirk had a hand on Pike's shoulder as he spoke into the other man's ear. Their presence did not go unnoticed by the rest of the room, though their positions and connections did not allow them to be openly shunned by the rest of the guests.

Leonard rolled his eyes as he spun Nyota around once and returned her to her place in the line, but not before she'd added, ″You'll have society in an uproar, what are you thinking?″ 

″Society _needs_ an uproar from time to time or else they'd all die of extreme boredom.″ Leonard cast a significant glance to the periphery of the room, packed with gossip-mongers eager for any stray tidbit of information to exaggerate and pass along as truth. 

The next time he took Nyota's hands to pass her down the line of dancers he added, ″Besides, it's been four years since Jocelyn died, I've ensured the continuation of my name and line, and it's time for me to live my life the way _I_ would like to.″

Though it was several moments and dance steps before he met Nyota again, her eyes still betrayed her sorrow as she caught his gaze. When the dance steps brought them together, shoulder to shoulder, she whispered, ″You're right, Leonard. You deserve all the happiness that companionship can bring, gossip be damned!″ 

Leonard knew that Nyota herself had been the victim of the sharp tongues of many with her surprising engagement and marriage to the man known to many merely as Spock, a wealthy and influential foreign businessman. Having already suffered through what he was likely to soon face, he knew she could empathize with his predicament. 

Like Nyota, Leonard would not allow the expectations and criticisms of society keep him from those he held most dear.

″Thank you, Nyota.″


	35. Even Starship Captains Hug Their Moms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Winona  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Even firefighters hug their moms  
> Content Advisory: challenging family dynamics

She was waiting for him when he stepped off the shuttle and onto the solid ground of Earth. An Earth that, thanks to his crew, was still there.

Jim saw his mother's eyes brimming with unshed tears, but he suspected that, ultimately, it would be a losing battle. He met her eyes for several long moments, both ignoring the bustle around them, just staring.

She broke first, sniffing loudly, then raising her arms and walking to him. Though he didn't advance to meet her, he allowed her arms to wrap around him, allowed her to squeeze him tightly in a firm hug that, it turns out, he hadn't quite forgotten over the years. She pressed her face against his neck and he felt wetness against his skin, her battle against the tears abandoned.

″Oh, Jim.″ Winona's voice was soft and quavering, a sharp counterpoint to the strength of her embrace. She didn't – or couldn't – continue.

Jim realized that there were some who would never again be able to do this, that _he_ very nearly lost it himself. With a soft, tremulous sigh, James T Kirk raised his arms and hugged her back, burying his face in her hair and losing himself in the scent of her, another part of his childhood that he hadn't forgotten.

Even starship captains hug their moms, sometimes.


	36. Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulu/Chekov  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Umbrella

It's an excuse, really. Hikaru knows it, he suspects Pavel knows it, and from the soft smile on Uhura's face and the sly smirk on the Captain's, he's pretty sure everyone _else_ knows it too.

But that doesn't stop him from opening up his umbrella against the softly falling rain and wrapping an arm around Pavel's back as they walk from the shuttlepad to the conference arena for the necessary debriefings prior to shoreleave.

The umbrella isn't terribly large and holding Pavel close is best to ensure they both remain as dry as possible. His plans for their week's leave do not include nursing a cold.

And also? Pavel is warm, exuding heat even through the layers of his uniform, and in that, Hikaru finds comfort.

He's fine with excuses.


	37. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock/McCoy  
> Rating: Mature  
> Prompt: Fingertips  
> Content Advisory: Sexual situations

Leonard's skin prickled and tingled in the wake of Spock's fingers as they traveled across his skin from shoulders to hips. The touch was soft, a mere brush of fingertips against flesh, hardly more than a whisper considering the control the Vulcan could exert over his own body and strength.

Spock held a similar control over Leonard's body, it would seem, if the swiftness in which he moved from a fog of exhaustion to a blaze of desire was any indication. Leonard tried to remain as still as possible, to resist the urge to squirm and draw away even when the sensations danced on the right on the edge of ticklish as they moved from his waist and up his sides.

Spock was a scientist at heart, and when he came to Leonard in an exploratory mood like _this_ it always meant for a good night regardless of how long and stressful the day had been. 

Spock's fingers then traveled downwards, spread across Leonard's ass, and he couldn't resist the small gasp that escaped him as the heat from Spock's fingers set him ablaze. 

Leonard also couldn't resist the chuckle that followed when Spock spoke the first words to pass between them in response.

″Fascinating.″


	38. Expressing Oneself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Today, I was driving through the canyon when I passed a sign that said, "Falling rocks". In between the two words, someone had written "in love", so it now read "Falling in love rocks." (My Life Is Average submission)

Uhura leaned her hip against the guardrail and crossed her arms over her chest. ″You are such a dork, you know that?″

Jim turned to meet her eyes and flashed her a bright smile. Maybe, but I'm _your_ dork, which makes all the difference.″ He turned back to his work on the sign.

Uhura smiled at the back of his head, making sure that he couldn't see her of course. She really ought to stop his defacement of the safety sign, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say the words, and she was _not_ often at a loss for them, so this was significant. There was something about James Kirk. His devil-may-care attitude was wrapped up in a nearly unbearably flirtatious nature that he projected for all to see, but it was the streak of thoughtfulness and surprising moments of genius kept her guessing and waiting for the next hint of something _more_ that everyone expected of him.

She wasn't sure if his current stunt was an example of his defiance of authority or of his genius recognizing that it would take something more than the usual flowers to maintain her attention, but when he'd rode up on his bike, extra helmet strapped to the back, with an invitation to take a ride up the Coast, she couldn't resist. He'd interrupted her planned staycation with an actual vacation, but it was shaping up to be a nice diversion from the rigors of the Academy.

″You might need an extra coat on the 'love' to make sure it stands out.″ She told him, idly.

She saw the corner of his mouth curve into a wider grin, but he dutifully retraced the letters as directed.

As they remounted the bike and prepared to drive off, Uhura snapped a quick photo of his handiwork. He'd turned the simple ″Falling Rocks″ warning sign into an expression that both thrilled her and filled her with nerves – the good kind. It now read: ″Falling (in love) Rocks.″

Yeah. It really did.


	39. Eye in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike, Winona Kirk  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Eye in the Sky

″I was counting on you to keep an eye on him out there, Chris.″ Winona Kirk regarded him and arched an eyebrow. She sat on the visitor's side of the desk yet still managed to make the simple chair look like a throne.

Chris Pike frowned down at the plaque on his desk - _Admiral Christopher Pike_ \- and shook his head. 

″I guess the universe had different plans.″ _And the universe can go fu-_

His thought was interrupted by a small snort.

″Think the universe knows what it's in for?″

Chris grinned. ″Not a chance.″


	40. Eyes on the Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy, Ensemble  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: But you, my brother in arms, I'd rather I'd lose my life than let you come to harm. (Decemberists)

“You will return to Federation space immediately and report back to Starfleet. The Gaffians have agreed to stand down their battleships and allow the _Enterprise_ to leave unmolested provided that I remain as their prisoner of war and you leave their space without delay.”

“Captain, I do not-” Spock began at the same time as Leonard's “Jim, no! You can't-”

Both were cut off swiftly. “That is an order, Commander, Doctor.” Jim nodded to them both in turn, meeting their eyes with his own to be sure his orders were heard. “I will not allow the _Enterprise_ to be destroyed if it within my power to stop it.” 

Spock was silent for a moment before replying. “Understood, Captain.”

McCoy said nothing, fury and fear coiling in his throat to swallow any further comment he might wish to make.

“Scotty?” Jim now directed his voice towards the open communicator in the hand of one of his captors.

“Aye, Captain?”

“Energize.”

Jim's eyes met Leonard's for several long moments and Leonard could feel the heavy weight of all the words they couldn't speak. That they never would, if Jim got his way. The power of those unspoken words and emotions squeezed around his heart hard enough to make Leonard have to stifle a gasp, even as the dizzying lights of the transporter surrounded the landing party and swept them back to the ship.

All except for Jim.

**

Once they rematerialized on the transporter deck of the ship, the members of the landing party broke into frantic discussion.

“No way in hell can we just head home with our tails between our legs like a scolded mutt and leave him there!”

“Yes, Doctor, I agree. We must rescue the Keptin as soon as possible.”

“I cannae get a transporter lock on the Cap'n while the Gaffians have the personal shield up. We'll hafta figure out another way.”

“I've been working on breaking through the communications jamming, perhaps if I am successful we can try something similar with the transporter lock.”

They all stopped talking as they realized that Commander – no, Acting Captain – Spock had yet to say anything concerning their immediate plans. McCoy's heart sank like a stone as it occurred to him how seriously the Vulcan took direct orders. That feeling lasted only a second, however.

“Lieutenant Sulu, please bring the ship about and head out of the system, impulse power only. Maneuver the ship to give the impression that we have sustained more damage than we truly have. This will account for our delay.” Spock turned to the rest of the senior staff. I believe, gentlemen, Lieutenant Uhura, that we have some planning to do in order to prepare to rescue the Captain. “

At McCoy's semi-incredulous expression, Spock nodded to him. “I have done research on the Kentucky Derby, Doctor. One does not give up so easily on a prize stallion.” 

Spock didn't smile, but for some reason Leonard felt as though he had.

“Everyone report to the bridge to begin the strategy session.”


	41. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy, Joanna  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Playing in the Sprinklers

His daughter, Leonard mused, had an incredible sneaky streak in her.

He truly hadn't expected Joanna to appear from the corner of the house wielding the hose and douse him with chilly water the moment he'd cleared the porch. Jim was supposed to be entertaining her with the lure of an afternoon spent running through the sprinklers, after all, and Joanna's hero-worship of the man was usually enough to keep her amused while Leonard finished reviewing the rarer of his case-files with Starfleet Medical so he could be free to enjoy their shoreleave.

In this case, however, Jim was lying in the grass in the shade of the large tree by the side of the house and Joanna was shrieking with laughter as she sprayed him repeatedly and skillfully evaded his attempts to snatch either her or her weapon of choice. By the time Leonard managed to capture Joanna, they were both soaked to the skin and breathing heavily, both from exertion and unrestrained laughter. Leonard sent his daughter inside to gather up some towels for each of them, and went to gather a few supplies himself before walking over to Jo's supposed caregiver.

Gazing down at Jim, recumbent in the grass in a partial snooze, Leonard has a pretty good idea where she'd picked up her new skills.

Jim cracked one eye open and grinned when he found Leonard standing above him. ″Having fun, Bones? You're dripping a bit there.″

Leonard smiled and picked up the bucket sitting at his feet, upending its cold contents all over Jim's sputtering, goose-pimpled form. ″Bones!″

As Leonard examined the yard for his best escape route, he had to admit that perhaps Joanna's devious nature wasn't learned _entirely_ from Jim.


	42. Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: I would rather be ashes than dust! / I would rather be a superb meteor, every atom of me in magnificent glow, than a sleepy and permanent planet.

″We won't be able to hold them off for long, Jim. We're just prolonging the inevitable.″ Bones knew he hadn't been able to keep the dread from his tone or his expression. 

″I'd rather go out with a bang than just surrender and die without a fight.″ Jim's already white-knuckled grip on his phaser tightened even further.

″I kinda figured you'd say that.″

″What, you wanna give up? Stop now and let them catch up with us?″ 

″No way in hell.″ Bones surveyed the area again and spied the remnants of a rock slide tumbled across the rocky path leading away from the underground dwelling they'd just exited- big enough to shield them both and thick enough to withstand significant bombardment. ″Let's take position over there – we can pick them off as they leave the cave.″

Jim surveyed the outcropping that Leonard pointed to. ″Good thinking. It might even be far enough away to allow the _Enterprise_ 's sensors to pick us up. I'll go first, you cover me. Hopefully they haven't had time to call in backup from the surface villages yet.″

Leonard nodded. ″Got it.″

As he readied himself for a mad dash across the open space, Jim shot turned back to Leonard once more and flashed a brief grin. ″Stay positive, Bones, we might just live through this!″

Bones couldn't stop the smile from blooming over his face in spite of the situation. ″I s'pose your right, Jim. We just might.″


	43. Flexible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekov/Gaila, Kirk, Scotty  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Office Chairs

″Scotty! I'm glad I've finally caught up to you.″ Jim flagged down the Engineer, who drew to a halt with a wide smile on his face.

″Sorry Cap'n, I've been crawling around in the Jeffries tubes again trying to track down a few wee glitches I'd like to see taken care of afore we leave spacedock. Damned glad to be out of confined spaces for a wee bit.″ Scotty did look a bit worse for wear than usual, his hair – long overdue for a trim – was messy and one tuft even looked singed.

″Sounds like a good plan, Mr. Scott. I hope you don't mind a short interruption; I received your report and would like to talk to you about the changes you proposed to-″

″Ah, to the shield efficiency grid? I was hopin' to go over the plans for that, sir. Step over here into my...″ Scotty trailed off outside the door to his office when it didn't obediently slide open for him. The window was also tinted to the most opaque setting. ″Hmm, that's strange, I didn't do anything that ought to interfere with the mechanisms on this end of the ship.″

Curious about what parts of the ship Scotty _might_ have interfered with, but willing to overlook it while they were still docked, Jim raised an eyebrow. ″So what else might the problem be, Scotty?″

Scotty opened a nearby panel and pressed several buttons without effect. ″Hmm, I've been locked out.″ His face was stormy. ″Locked out of my own bloody office! I'll have someone's head for this prank.″ He continued to mutter as he fiddled with the wiring within the panel. ″If I can't get it dealt with in short order I'll hunt down Gaila and ask her who was last-″

″Umm,″ Jim interrupted, his eyes riveted to the now transparent windows. Though the doorway remained closed, Scotty had apparently managed to fix part of the wiring controlling the window tint, and he'd recognize that hair anywhere. ″I don't think you'll be able to ask her just at the moment, Scotty.″ Jim began to grin.

Scotty looked over at Jim curiously. Jim, merely nodded his head to the office. Scotty turned to look into his office and narrowed his eyes. ″I see. It would appear that I won't be needing to ask her anyways.″ He snorted. ″Well, I have been working my crew rather hard during this refit, but _honestly_ a bit of decorum wouldn't be misplaced.″

″She had the decency to wait until you were supposed to be elsewhere on the ship. And to lock the door against interruptions.″ Jim met Scotty's eyes and grinned, shrugging.

The occupants of the room hadn't yet noticed their audience, far to wrapped up in each other – quite literally, in fact, given how flexible both participants appeared to be – to care.

″Course this means two fewer people actually getting any work done,″ Scotty grumbled. ″And that's my new chair! _I_ haven't even christened the damned thing yet!″

Jim chose to address Scotty's first statement only, banishing the second to the bowels of his brain. ″They are volunteers, after all, given that this is your personal project and not one deemed absolutely necessary by the fleet. Besides, it's only Gaila from your crew.″ Jim pointed to the gold tunic tossed haphazardly across the small room.

″Hmm, I wonder who-″ Scotty's jaw dropped. ″Is that Ensign Chekov?″

Jim jerked his head around and his eyes bugged out. 

Ensign Chekov was, it would appear, _extremely_ flexible.


	44. Fully Informed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarek/Amanda  
> Rating: Teen  
> Content Advisory: Awkward conversations regarding sexual practices  
> Prompt: Pon farr

Amanda did her best to suppress her grin. She suspected that she was failing miserably, but Sarek, usually so perceptive to her moods and expressions, for once was too distracted to notice and question her mirth. 

He wasn't blushing. He hadn't lost control over his body's reactions quite so fully yet, but his expression was even more stone-faced than when she'd first met him at that god-awful linguist's conference hosted by Perrette-the-Idiot.

″And despite the high level of secrecy held by your people concerning this topic you felt it important to inform me of the... rigors of _pon farr_ because...″

Sarek clasped his hands behind his back and somehow managed to straighten his spine further.

″I feel that you must be in possession of all pertinent information prior to entering into a discussion of particular importance to me. I would not have you make a decision without full knowledge of the impact of your decision.″

Though she suspected she knew precisely what sort of conversation he had in mind, she couldn't resist asking, ″And that discussion would be?″

Sarek took a breath – and when exactly had she begun to be able to interpret even his subtle emotional signals? - before replying. ″I wish to ask you to join with me.″ 

Though she loved him and already knew what her answer would be, Amanda couldn't resist the opportunity to toy with him. Just a little. She raised her eyebrows at him, keeping her face as blank as possible.

Sarek's response did not disappoint. Apparently realizing too late how his statement could be interpreted, his eyes widened noticeably before he closed them for a long moment, either chastising himself internally for collecting himself to try again. ″In marriage. I meant to join with me _in marriage_.″

″Is that so?″

″Yes. I feel that we are uniquely suited to each other and would create a successful partnership.″ He paused for a single moment before continuing, ″And I love you.″

″So I have the opportunity to marry a handsome, intelligent, successful man who loves me and will be swept away by passion every seven years and ravish me accordingly?″

Sarek actually seemed nonplussed for a moment. ″It is rather more demanding than-″

″Yes, Sarek. I will marry you.″ Amanda noted that he seemed at a loss for what to do next. ″Now you are supposed to kiss me.″

He did. Thoroughly.


	45. Goodbye and Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winona/Frank, past Winona/George  
> Rating: Teen  
> Content Advisory: Mourning; references to canon character death  
> Prompt: Goodbye, Little Dream, Goodbye

″Come on, Winnie. One dinner, just the two of us.″

Winona hesitated, indecision written clearly across her face. She hated the nickname Frank teased her with, but arguing with his over it wouldn't change his penchant for using it when he was trying to wear her down on something.

″Please?″ The entreaty in his voice was enticing. She was so used to being needed to ″do this″ and ″be that″ and ″go there″ that someone who wanted to do something _for_ her was appealing. 

Since their introduction through a mutual friend two months ago, Frank had slowly been warming her to him with small offers of help, amusing comm conversations in the evening, and offers to take her out to a quiet dinner. So far she'd found excuses to avoid the dates, but he was slowly wearing her down by taking her refusals in stride and tirelessly trying again.

Winona wasn't sure why she refused, some days. She hadn't been out in so long, and she knew that she needed a change. But to take that step was an admission that she was finally moving on. That she was finally admitting that the dream she harbored was just that – a dream.

She'd cherished it, deep in her heart, far away from the logic and reason that she was forced to allow rule over her days simply to meet the demands of her life. The fantasy that she savored in the early morning when she could see the brightness of the sun through her closed eyelids as she resisted the start of the day and the crash back to reality.

In that dream, instead of lying in bed alone, George was next to her, curled against her back with his morning stubble scraping across her bare shoulders as he laughed and kissed her. He was there in the morning to reinforce her insistence to Sam that chocolate chip waffles were not the only acceptable breakfast food and that teachers are meant to be obeyed. He was there to grin at Jim's childish attempts to be just like his big brother and catch him as he tried to sneak on the bus and go to school too. 

And in her dream, George was there and she could savor how much both of her boys grew to look like him more and more with each passing day rather than have to restrain tears that they would never really be able to see the resemblance in person.

She wasn't sure she was ready to abandon the dream, but she wasn't sure how long she could go on with that dream holding her in place, either.

She sighed, and made a snap decision, the first in a very long while.

″Alright, Frank. Let's go to Max's. I'll find a sitter and let you know what time to pick me up.″


	46. Hail Mary, In Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulu/Chekov  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: If I knew the way, I would take you home. (Grateful Dead)

“It's been four days. The shuttle's systems are steadily degrading.” Sulu tried to keep his voice level and his words concise. He wasn't sure he'd succeeded, but was determined to finish, determined to get Chekov to see reason.

“Life support is down to forty percent efficiency and though we've got plenty of food and water, at the current level of system deterioration we won't live long enough to use it. Sensors are completely shot and irreparable. We've got only the most basic of manual navigation. We're in the middle of nowhere and there hasn't been any sign of life since we fell out of warp. I'm sure the _Enterprise_ is looking for us, but they don't have much to work off of and we don't have any idea how much damage they received themselves in the skirmish with the insurgents.”

Chekov sat with his back to Sulu, but Sulu could see the other man's shoulders tremble with each statement as though Sulu were raining blows down upon him instead of mere words.

“It's time, Pavel. If I'm going to have any chance of successfully piloting us back to anything resembling civilization, I need to do it before our power levels drop any lower. I can compensate now, but if the controls get any more sluggish then we'll be in even more trouble. I need you plot a course, any course, as best you can from the data that we have. We need to at least _try_. If not, we'll die out here and the _Enterprise_ will never know who the traitors on the station are.”

Chekov spun around in the copilot's chair and gestured at the controls in front of them angrily. “Look at the system, Hikaru! Look at it!” Chekov brought his fist down on the dimly-lit display, causing it to flicker disconcertingly. “I do not have any data to use, we have no idea where we are in orientation to anything else, and I could just as easily point you in the direction of a star's center rather than an inhabited planet. _I could kill us both more easily than you can imagine!_ ”

“But if we don't try we'll die anyways.” Sulu didn't raise his voice, which seemed to deflate Chekov's bluster.

“I do not want to be responsible for killing you.” Chekov didn't look Sulu in the eye, but that didn't detract from the emotion in his voice.

“Pavel.” Sulu waited until Chekov finally raised his head and looked him dead in the eye. “You won't be. If we die the only people responsible are the assholes who sabotaged the station's shuttles. If we survive, however, that will be because of you, and _you_ are someone I'm willing to bet my life on.”

Sulu saw Chekov's jaw tense and knew that he was clenching his teeth. 

He waited.

“And I on you, my friend.” With that short statement, Sulu knew that Chekov had made up his mind. Thank goodness.

Chekov turned to the controls and worked quickly, bringing up flickering displays and half-finished calculations based more on guesswork than on reliable data, the shuttle sensor's having failed mere seconds after the damaged engines dropped the sorry excuse for a ship out of warp. A short time later he keyed in a course and relinquished all remaining shuttle power to Sulu and the engines.

“We will probably not survive, you know. This is not like the explorers of old who can try to guide by the North Star. If we end up crashing into a planet made entirely of lava, do not say they you were not warned.”

Sulu grinned and Chekov smiled back, shaking his head.

“Let's do this.”


	47. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Mature  
> Content Advisory: Sexual content  
> Prompt: Hands clasped

″Fuck!″ Leonard's cry was loud in the quiet room, and followed closely by Jim's infuriating chuckle.

Jim settled his weight more firmly against Leonard's hips and Leonard _writhed_ as the pressure against his cock increased tenfold. Jim caught each of Leonard's flailing hands with his own and pressed them firmly against the sheets above Leonard's head. Jim's shifting weight played havoc with Leonard's senses, and he couldn't resist the groan that escaped his throat.

In his frustration and need for more stimulation, Leonard unsuccessfully tried to break Jim's grip. Jim just grinned down at him and leaned in for a deep kiss. Caught in the kiss, Leonard stopped struggling for freedom and simply lay in the bed, drinking Jim in.

Jim shifted his grip and slowly slid his fingers across Leonard's palms, sliding them up Leonard's fingers until their hands were matched up, palm to palm. Then he slid his fingers between Leonard's, interlocking them and squeezing lightly.

With that single move, the entire atmosphere of the room changed. What had started out with fire, cursing, and desperation turned into simmering heat, cherishing endearments, and suckling kisses. 

″God, Jim.″

″Mmm. Love you, Bones.″


	48. He Speaks Volumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCoy, Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: New language

Leonard raised a single eyebrow at Nyota in astonishment, holding it there for several seconds before apparently realizing what he was doing and forcing it back into submission, a scowl on his face. ″You've got to be kidding me.″

Nyota sighed. They'd been over this already and she suspected that the doctor was simply being stubborn. She wondered how much of that was an inborn trait and how much was a skill learned from close proximity to Jim Kirk. ″I'm afraid not, Leonard.″

″They base their entire communication on the use of their eyebrows?″

Nyota pressed her lips together for a moment and drew in a long breath through her nose, releasing it slowly as she counted to five. ″Not entirely, but their eyebrows do have a large role in effective communication, yes.″

″But why me?″ Leonard glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Nyota rolled her eyes; now he was just being deliberately dense. ″Because you've got extremely expressive eyebrows that their chief negotiator has taken a liking to.″ Seeing him open his mouth to continue arguing, she raised a finger in the air, tipped with a perfectly painted purple fingernail, in warning. ″No arguments. You've been promoted and we're beaming down now. You're going to just have to suck it up and think of the Federation.″

With that she spun on her heel and stepped onto the platform, indicating to the transporter tech to prepare for transport.


	49. High Noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaila, Kirk, Spock  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: The Quick and the Dead

Gaila closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when she materialized on the transporter deck in the familiar surroundings of the _Enterprise_ with Jim's unconscious form pressing against her legs.

When she opened her eyes again it was to see Commander Spock and Chief Scott staring at them, no doubt taking in their dirt-smeared and tattered uniforms and the two well-oiled projectile weapons that she held in her hands. She coughed, trying to clear her throat of the dust that had taken up residence in there ever since they'd beamed down to the crappy planet below eighteen hours ago, and placed the weapons on the deck.

Moments later Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel burst into the room and began waving tricorders around, taking vital signs, and hustling Jim off in a gurney and ordering her to report to Sickbay as soon as she was done reporting to Commander Spock.

″Lieutenant, engaging the indigenous peoples in a contest to determine marksmanship was not part of the mission parameters.″

Gaila took a deep breath, coughed again, and stood at attention while responding. ″We didn't have much choice, Commander. If we refused the duel they would had executed us immediately. This way we had a chance to either win the duel or at least survive long enough for you to locate and retrieve us.″ She paused for a moment. ″There is apparently symbolism attached to holding a duel at the time when the sun is highest in the sky.″

Commander Spock cocked his head to the side. ″Fascinating.″

″Indeed.″

The commander raised an eyebrow, but she hadn't been mocking him, merely agreeing.

″They call it the contest of the quick and the dead,″ she added. 

Spock compressed his lips together for a moment before asking, ″I take it from the captain's unconscious state that you lost the duel?″

″No sir, we won. Turns out we're the quick and they're the dead.″

″Then what is the cause of Captain Kirk's unconscious state?″

Gaila's mouth quirked up in a smile. ″After we dispatched our opponents he exchanged some heated words with the Protector of the Law of the main community, who ordered us to 'leave town and not come back.' The captain informed him that we didn't need to be kicked out because we were leaving his 'dinky little town' anyways.″

″And this person then struck the Captain?″

″No, sir. The Captain didn't watch where he was going and tripped over a watering trough and hit his head. As I was determining his status we were beamed up. It... wasn't the most graceful exit we could have made.″

″Indeed.″


	50. Hooligans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winona Kirk, Jim Kirk, Sam Kirk  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Vandalism

Winona pulled up in front of the sheriff's office and took several deep breaths. She wasn't the only angry parent picking up a trouble-making child that afternoon if the three other cars in the lot were any indication. She recognized the others, however, and knew she'd be the only one collecting _two_ delinquents today. 

She spoke to the sheriff and deputies, signed paperwork, and joined the parents of the other vandals, a couple of Jimmy & Sam's classmates, in apologizing profusely for the troubles that their respective spawn had caused when they'd decided to have a rock-throwing contest using cranky old Higgins's fancy new barn. 

She led her sons back to the car in silence, letting their nerves build as they settled, strapped in, and turned onto the main road towards home.

″How many windows did the two of you break?″

They were silent at first, neither wanting to admit their parts in the deed, but her stare in the rear-view mirror eventually broke them down. Whether it was because the stare was that good or they figured they'd better answer so she'd concentrate on the road, Winona didn't know. ″I got seven,″ Sam finally admitted. ″Jim got six.″

″The big ones on the first level, or the little ones up in the loft?″

Another silence, though shorter, and this time Jimmy answered, ″The little ones up top.″

″Gotta have pretty good aim to hit all the way up there.″ Winona didn't _quite_ let her voice take on a tone of admiration.

She saw the boys trade shocked expressions which slowly faded into tiny grins. ″Yeah,″ they answered in unison.

They rode the rest of the way home in silence as Winona made plans for their working off the cost of their share of repairs, planned the nature of their grounding, and the proper talking-to they'd be receiving that night. She took one more glance in the rear-view mirror as they turned up the long drive and decided that she'd also have to call the school in the morning about signing her hooligans up for the after-school baseball team.


	51. Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/Spock/McCoy/Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Content Advisory: Polyamory; suggestion of societal misunderstanding/disapproval  
> Prompt: Affairs

They didn't speak until they'd arrived in Leonard's quarters and the door had slid shut behind them. ″Did you notice that ensign we passed giving us a strange look, Leonard?″ Nyota unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Once freed, Leonard reached for the hem of her uniform dress, pulling it over her head even as she struggled to unclasp his pants.

Leonard laughed as he stepped out of the pooled clothing at his feet. ″Half the crew thinks we're having an affair behind Jim and Spock's backs.″ Leonard ran his hands up Nyota's bare back, pulling her against his warmth and burying his head in her neck, breathing in her scent.

Nyota returned the embrace, laughing softly, before grabbing his hand and pulling him past the room's partition to the sleeping area where Jim and Spock had apparently started without them. She smiled brightly at Leonard, her hand slipping from his grasp and moving to give his ass a delightful squeeze. ″Then they have very limited imaginations.″


	52. In Equal Measure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scotty, _Enterprise_  
>  Rating: Gen  
> Prompt: Vibration

Scotty pressed his open hand against the hull of his beautiful girl and let her rumble fill him. The subtle vibrations were, even here, in the heart of the engines, felt more with one's core than one's hands or ears.

He breathed deeply and tipped his head back, eyes closed, and just felt her. His every cell resonated with her. She carried him out into the black and protected him from every unknown, giving of herself to the last. 

He, too, would give himself to her, and they would be as perfect a pair as the universe had ever seen.


	53. In Memoriam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero/Mandana  
> Rating: Mature  
> Content Advisory: grief, canon character death (remembered)  
> Prompt:Good Man Gone Bad

Nero can still remember the color of her lips in the sunlight, despite going so long without both the sun and her. He still smell her skin in his dreams, so familiar from many mornings waking up and burying his head against her neck and inhaling her scent. He can remember the feel of her hair where it dragged across his skin as she moved above him, soft and feather light in contrast with ferocity and heat.

He clings, even as the tendrils of memory loosen and begin to pull away.

When he finally realizes that the memories are starting to fade, dimming as the months and years pass on and on, he is at first shocked, then wracked, wrecked, with guilt.

And then the rage blossoms, sharp and sweet and so much more present than she is now. 

He feeds it with his frustrations and guilt and fury, and the rage grows with each memory that stutters in his mind, each lost moment, each day that he must turn to his few precious holos to remember the details of her, of their life.

And to that, he clings.


	54. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy, suggested Kirk/Spock/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: A behind-the-scenes picture of Karl Urban as Doctor McCoy lounging in the captain's chair on the bridge.

″I believe that Captain will want his chair back, Doctor McCoy.″

Leonard spun the chair around to face the disapproving – for a Vulcan – first officer. He considered just ignoring him, but couldn't resist an opportunity to poke at the man. ″Don't worry, Spock. Jim's pretty good at sharing.″

Spock merely raised an eyebrow and continued treating Leonard to his subtle glower.

Leonard couldn't resist taking it one step further. He pulled one leg up to rest on the chair's seat and wrapped an arm around his knee, knowing how well the position would outline his... assets. Seeing Spock's eyes flicker downwards quickly, Leonard grinned, and when Spock again met his eyes, glower gone, he winked.

Spock pressed his lips together, tugged at the hem of his already straight tunic, and spun around to walk back to the science station.

Leonard hoped he'd picked up on the message, but considering Spock's sometimes willful misunderstanding of human interactions and habits, it was by no means a given. If necessary he could always send Jim over with an engraved invitation.

Jim could be very... persuasive.

Leonard smiled and continued to spin the chair from side to side.


	55. Jeweltones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhura/Gaila  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Butterflies

Nyota knew that Gaila had initially been doubtful of her claims of the fun that could be had visiting the Florida Museum of Natural History. This was Gaila's first visit to the state and her idea of checking out the sights had tended towards sunbathing, drinking, and flirting. Preferably all at the same time.

Though Nyota wasn't against that form of entertainment for part of their break, she wanted a little variety, as well, so she'd bargained, cajoled, and bribed Gaila for her agreement to accompany her down to Gainesville. Once there, Gaila had trailed Nyota through the various exhibits without complaint and listened dutifully as Nyota read some of the informational plaques aloud. More than once Nyota caught Gaila's gaze on herself rather on the surrounding displays, causing an enticing warmth to fill her each time.

It was when they'd stowed their bags and stepped into the bright, warm dome of the butterfly rainforest and Nyota saw Gaila's eyes widen and her mouth flash into a smile that Nyota knew she'd chosen correctly. 

For the next hour they wandered slowly through the paths of the dome looking between greenery at shy birds and on flowering plants for fluttering butterflies. Arms around each other, they leaned against the railing of a bridge, gazing down into rippling water to see brightly colored fish and watch turtles sun themselves on branches and rocks. 

Nyota wandered off to try and capture a vid of a large, bright blue butterfly as it made its way from perch to perch, and when she turned around she nearly lost her breath. Gaila stood perfectly still in the sunlight, arms outstretched and eyes closed, and several butterflies had landed and nestled into her shining red curls and on her clothing, wings flapping lazily. Nyota raised the camera again and snapped several photos in succession. 

She wouldn't miss this for the world.


	56. Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock/Uhura  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Prompt: All you add is love

″I am not sure that the Vulcan Elders will approve of us. They may not see any... logic in our decision to marry.″ Nyota paused for a moment. ″In your decision to marry a human who cannot add to the recovery of your species.″

They stood close together in Spock's quarters and Spock could tell that the effort it took Nyota to share her concerns – her fears – with him was great.

″I worry that your father, in particular, will be... disappointed in your choice.″

″No, Nyota.″ On this, Spock was confidant. ″You, in fact, add much: to my life, in particular, and to the remains of my family as a whole. But even if all you had to add is the love that you possess, you would enrich us beyond all that is logical to the outside observer.″

In a mirror of a pose held many years ago while he suffered from the greatest loss of his life, Spock raised his hands to Nyota's cheeks and kissed her softly on her cheeks and lips. ″My father, having experienced the love of a human himself, knows this, and knows that you add honor to our family.″


	57. Joining the Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Mature  
> Content Advisory: Sexual references  
> Prompt: Airplane

″No.″

″Awww, Bones, c'mon.″

″No!″

″No one can see us. Look, I'll pull the blanket up higher and-″

″Jim! Keep your damn voice down. And I said _no!_ ″

″Buzzkill.″

″Poor baby.″

″No one's even looking at us, you know. We could totally get away with it.″

″Not with your big mouth. We're in the back of a plane full of people and I don't think you've ever been able to get through an entire session without causing a ruckus except for that one time when your vocal cords were paralyzed from that poisoned dart.″

″Oh yeah, I remember that. That was sorta fun, actually, considering the poison also took care of that pesky little thing called the 'gag reflex.' I remember you enjoyed it too, Bones.″

″Shut up, Jim.″

″What's the problem, Bones? And stop glaring.″

″We're flying through the air in an ancient vehicle that, by rights, shouldn't even be legal to use anymore. There are photographers up front just waiting for a good shot of someone throwing up or worse. That flight attendant keeps looking at us suspiciously ever since you asked for the damn blanket, and through all this you are getting _turned on?_ ″

″To be fair, when am I _not_ turned on?″

″Point. And speaking of, what's the point?″

″It's the challenge of it all.″

″The challenge? You infant.″

″My thoughts right now are definitely far from infantile, Bones. Besides, I've got a bet going with Scotty that I want to win.″

″A bet? With Scotty? Are you out of your mind?″

″Nope. I've got a bingo card on my PADD and everything. Look, see? We've almost got a double bingo thanks to that little rendezvous on the observation deck last week during change of shift. Why are you covering your face?″

″Because I'm embarrassed as all hell, Jim. You told Scotty about us?″

″Everyone knows already, Bones. Besides, I know about him and Gaila. And Sulu. And Chekov. So really, it was only fair...″

″I coulda lived a long time without knowing that, Jim.″

″Suck it up, Bones.″

″What's the prize?″

″You almost sound interested, Bones.″

″Shut up, Jim.″

″A bottle of whiskey and full access to Scotty's still for a month.″

″...″

″...″

″Pull the blanket up, and for the love of god, keep your damn voice down.″

″Score!″


	58. Keeping Track of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/Gaila  
> Rating: Mature  
> Content Advisory: Sexual situations, mild bondage, discussion of power imbalance (outside of the relationship)  
> Prompt: Ledger

Now that she had turned Jim into a captive audience with the help of several scarves and her own body weight pressing down upon his hips, it was time to have a little chat with the man who, within these quarters, was not her captain, but her lover.

″I have been keeping track,″ Gaila reached over to the bedside table and produced the PADD on which she had been keeping her data. Despite the dimmed lights she caught Jim's grin. She made a show of examining the information it displayed, though certainly did not actually need the reference. ″Of our sexual encounters since we embarked upon this mission with you as Captain and me as your Chief Engineer's Second.″

At this, she could feel him stiffening below her, and not in the good way. She chose to continue anyways. Once begun, this was a conversation that must be finished to ensure that there would be no ensuing communication problems.

″Of the twenty-three sexual encounters we have had and the additional sixteen times we have shared a bed without engaging in sex, only once were you the initiator of a liaison. That one time occurred on a brief shoreleave when neither of us were in uniform, a fact which I believe important to this discussion.″

Jim wouldn't meet her eyes and she could see his hands, curled into fists, twisting against the bonds that held him in place. She sighed and could tell that this conversation was not going to have the desired outcome if she could not break through to him. 

″Gaila, I'm so-″ His voice, when he started to speak, was low and rough, and she did not want him to finish that sentence.

″No,″ she interrupted. ″I am not complaining, exactly. Nor am I looking for an apology. My concern is that the reason for this inequality in our initiation rates is due to a bad assumption on your part.″

His gaze remained fastened on the bulkhead above, and his lack of eye contact was beginning to distress her. She stretched herself out atop his body keeping her knees to either side of his hips and pressing her hands atop his. After a brief hesitation, he allowed her to interlace their fingers. That's when she knew that there was still hope to make herself understood. She hovered above him, their faces inches apart and her curls hung like a curtain around them. He could no longer avoid meeting her eyes, and the new confidence in hers seemed to banish part of the worry in his.

″I wish you to know that when we are together, we mate as lovers and equals. Not as captain and subordinate.″ 

Jim didn't respond, but he kept looking into her eyes as she spoke, as though drawing the truth from her.

″I am not here because you are the captain and I think of our time together as an order, and if you were to ask me to have sex with you and I did not wish to, I would feel able to turn you away without fear of reprisal.″

The tenseness in Jim's body began to fade away, she could feel the muscles underneath her loosen slightly, and his face became less strained in appearance. She had been correct about his hesitation. She felt it appropriate to reinforce her words.

″I would not lie with you if I did not wish to be here, and I know that you are not the type of man to coerce or force me to do so against my wishes. I am safe here with you, and wish us to continue our association with a clear understanding of the situation.″ She leaned down to kiss him and he met her lips with eagerness and heat. After a few moments she pulled back. ″And if in the future these concerns return, simply ask and I will answer you truthfully.″

Gaila waited for his nod of agreement, and once she had it, leaned in again. This had been a successful venture, and she had good reason for celebration.


	59. Kiss With a Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/Spock  
> Rating: Teen  
> Content Advisory: References to violence  
> Prompt: Kiss With a Fist

As Jim stared at Spock's face, decorated by bruises and cuts that he was sure were mirrored in his own, it hit him with the power of a blow – one thrown by a Vulcan, no less – that they were alive, that the ship was intact, that they'd done it _again_ and snatched victory out of the greedy jaws of defeat. 

They were alive. Holy shit, they were _alive_!

Throwing caution to the wind – and really, what else was new given the past 24 hours? - Jim grabbed Spock by the front of his torn uniform and pulled them together, chest to chest, lips crushed together in frantic celebration. 

For a moment, Spock was rigid, frozen in Jim's arms, and Jim felt the first stirrings of terror he'd felt since they'd landed on this god-forsaken rock and been told to give up their ship or their lives. Then he felt Spock's arms wrap around him and then Spock was kissing back and _dammit_ he might have split his lip back there when he'd gotten in that fistfight with the Chief Asshole.

Spock pulled back after a long minute of kissing and groping – Vulcans had _extremely_ clever hands, it turned out – and regarded Jim with a severe expression.

″This reaction is likely the result of a combination of adrenalin and success at our victory, Captain.″

″Yeah. And?″ Oh no, Jim thought, he'd better not be going all Vulcan on him now-

Spock's lip twitched, slightly, though it might have been a reaction to Jim's grabbing his ass and hauling him that much closer. ″We would do well to make the most of this increase in energy and alertness before, I believe the human slang term is, 'the crash hits.'″

Jim smiled, torn lip be damned. ″Excellent idea, Mr. Spock.″ 

They didn't waste any time, and really, no one on the _Enterprise_ knew for certain that not all of their bruises were sustained in the initial confrontation, despite McCoy's mutterings of, ″First pirates I've ever seen to give hickeys, Jim.″


	60. Knock, Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, McCoy, Joanna  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: 'Today my 2yr old daughter said her first knock knock joke. She said "knock knock" I said "who's there?" she said "me"'

″What are you doing now, sweetheart?″ Leonard called as he began rinsing the soap bubbles from his hair. He'd been desperate for a shower after his long shift but had no one to keep an eye on Joanna while he washed so he'd set her up outside the door with a pile of picture books and left the door open a crack so they could talk while he showered. 

He'd questioned her about her day, asked her to ″read″ the books out loud to him, and sang songs with her to both maintain her attention and keep tabs on her whereabouts in his small on-campus apartment. He'd gone on a childproofing spree when Jocelyn had finally agreed to let Joanna visit him for a few days but wasn't completely confidant in his ability to keep ahead of his inquisitive daughter. And Lord knows Jocelyn would never allow him to see Joanna ever again if something went wrong on this visit.

″I'm picking out a new book, Daddy!″ Joanna's high voice was filled with happiness as she answered him.

″Which one is next?″ Leonard soaped up quickly, determined to finish the task as soon as possible so he could spend the rest of his evening cuddling and reading with Joanna. 

″The one with the doggie.″

″Oh, okay. Why don't you tell me about it.″ Leonard didn't remember buying her a book with a dog in it, but she sounded excited about it, so what did it matter? He began rinsing off, listening for her reply. For a moment he thought he heard a swishing sound over the rush of water pouring around him, but he knew he'd locked the door when they'd arrived home that evening after picking Joanna up at the shuttle station and Joanna was right outside the door, right? ″Joanna?″

For several seconds there was only silence, then, just as he began to get nervous, he finally heard, ″Daddy?″ Her voice came from right outside the door and Leonard breathed a sigh of relief as he shut off the water and grabbed his towel, drying off quickly and generally ineffectively before slinging the towel around his hips.

″Be right out, darlin'.″

″Hey, Daddy! I learned a new joke today, wanna hear it?″

″Sure sweetie, tell me.″ Leonard had no idea what kinds of jokes a two-and-a-half year old might come up with, but he'd go along with it. He grabbed up a comb and ran it through his hair and decided to pass on shaving again – he wasn't all that bristly.

″Knock, knock.″ She punctuated her question by knocking on the bathroom door.

″Who's there?″ Leonard reached for the door, waiting for her punchline.

″Me!″ Joanna shrieked the answer with delight in her voice and broke down giggling madly. Leonard pushed open the door swiftly and snatched his waiting daughter up, and tickled her, causing her shrieks to escalate. She tried to say something but she couldn't hear her over her giggles.

″What was that, sweetpea?″

Joanna took a deep breath, still shaking with laughter. ″And Jim!″

Leonard froze. ″What?″

″Me and Jim. Are there.″

Leonard heard a snort from the corner of the room near the door and turned to find his best friend red-faced with laughter. This was also about the time that he realized he was still clad only in a towel, slung low around his hips, and that both his arms busy holding up a squirmy Joanna, leaving no free hands to secure the towel's precarious perch. Well, _shit_.

He never should have given Jim the code to his apartment.


	61. Lines of Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarek, Spock  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Prompt:Resolve to do something specific in memory of Amanda

″Father, I must report to you that little has changed since the last time we spoke. I remain in good health, as does Lieutenant Uhura. The ship has not been involved in any skirmishes in 3 weeks and 2.7 days. The _Enterprise_ remains in orbit around Coritia and we are continuing to collect, identify, and catalog samples of the planet's flora. While I find the process interesting as we have discovered several new variations since this planet was last explored, I do not believe it will suffice as our sole conversational topic.″

″That is acceptable, my son. Scientific exploration of any sort is an admirable pursuit,″ replied Sarek.

″And yet I find it difficult to believe that it justifies the time you are taking away from your sleep cycle.″

″Spock, our continued and regular contact is what your mother would have wanted. Even if it consists solely of, as she would query, 'How was your day?'″ 

There was a lull in communication as both parties paused for reflection.

″Indeed. Father, please update me on the progress that has been made on the new Science Academy.″


	62. Links

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Uhura  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Prompt: Mirror

Nyota surveyed herself one last time, patting a stray strand of hair back into place and touching each of the dangling copper earrings hanging from her ears, setting them dancing and gleaming in the soft light. She was just about to turn away from the mirror to collect her bouquet when a figure sneaking into the dressing room caught her eye.

″What are you doing here?″ Nyota spun around and glared at Jim Kirk.

″Just wanted to make sure you weren't getting cold feet.″ He smirked, so very confidant and full of his usual good humor.

″I am not. And checking on me is not one of your duties. Nor is seeing me prior to the ceremony, for that matter.″

″Just making sure. Besides, I have something for you.″ Jim reached into a pocket and pulled out a wadded up piece of tissue paper, which he unwrapped to reveal a necklace, holding it up for her inspection. It fairly simple in design, interlocking rings curving around one another gracefully and had a single bright blue stone dangling from the chain.

″You are a link between those who've come before and those yet to be born. Today symbolizes remembrance and hope, together with celebration.″ Though the words were like those from a textbook, Jim made them sound like poetry.

Nyota's heart lifted and she turned, allowing him to fasten the necklace around her neck. She remained facing the mirror for another long minute as he exited the room, stealthy as ever, before turning around once more and taking a deep breath. Then, she took her flowers and left the room. She did not look back, partly out of tradition, but mostly because there was so much joy in looking forward.


	63. Logic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarek/Amanda  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Prompt: Pets

"Allowing an animal into our home is illogical," stated Sarek gravely. "Wild creatures would create undue mess, be the source for disease and allergens, and require a great deal of time and upkeep."

Amanda merely raised an eyebrow at her husband, knowing that he was not yet finished disagreeing with her.

“Furthermore, a 'pet' is not an acceptable social outlet or replacement for our son's involvement with his peer group.”

“The pet I am suggesting is hardly a wild beast, Sarek. It is a well-bred Terran feline that is already house trained and has received an exemplary bill of health. Neither you nor Spock test as allergic to this species, as you well know. It will indeed require upkeep, however it will prove to be an excellent avenue for instruction in responsibility and respect for the needs of other creatures.”

Sarek opened his mouth to respond to her assertions but Amanda raised one finger into the air to announce her intention to finish her comments uninterrupted.

“ _Furthermore_ , a pet will not replace Spock's involvement with other children his age, however it will help to provide the _nonjudgmental_ companionship that a child his age needs. You know very well how challenging it has been for our half-Vulcan son to interact with his peers at times. He needs to have his human needs met from time to time as well.”

Amanda grinned slightly as she observed her husband considering her statements, mulling them over in that logical mind of his.

“I have noted that over the course of our marriage you have become increasingly skilled at presenting your arguments in a logical and concise manner, thereby increasing your chances of emerging the victor in our debates.” 

Though his facial expression was subtle – only a minute shifting of muscle and quirk of lips – Amanda could tell that her husband could not decide between admiration for her resourcefulness or irritation at her 'management' of him.

Amanda's smile widened. “It was the logical thing to do.”


	64. Memorial Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike, Kirk, George Kirk  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Memorial Day

It's not like he made a point to dwell on it or anything, but it was damn hard to avoid the looks cast his way by other students and professors as he walked by the holographic memorial erected in the campus center to honor those lost in service to the Federation. 

Once upon a time, Jim had heard, the board had held both names and small pictures, but that time had long since passed. Now they had to constantly cycle the lists of names in order to allow all the dead and missing to be honored.

He'd been taken here twice as a child, along with his mother and brother, to honor his father's sacrifice, and he'd hated it. Not the idea of the memorial, nor the act of remembering the father he'd never known, but the pageantry of it, the media, and the intrusive questions thrust their way that caused his mother's eyes to tear up again and again.

Pike had known, somehow. Known he wouldn't come back willingly to see the ceremony, performed year after year, at midday and amongst the throngs of people with their curious questions and open stares. So when Pike had shown up at his dorm just shy of midnight and said, “Follow me,” Jim wasn't entirely surprised, and followed him without argument.

Now, he decided, long after classes had ended and darkness had fallen, he didn't mind being here. So they stood side by side, bathed in the faint blue and silver lights from the projection and surrounded by the stillness and quiet of empty hallways, and waited for the name George Kirk to flash into existence.


	65. My Space Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy, Joanna  
> Rating: Teen  
> Content Advisory: Vague references to injury  
> Prompt: Crayon Drawings

The first time Leonard opens his eyes, he meets Jim's concerned gaze just long enough to grunt out a barely audible, ″Stop worrying, kid,″ before passing out again.

The second, it's to see a crayon drawing hung carefully on the wall near his biobed. Three figures featured prominently, though Leonard had to read the carefully scribbled captions to identify who they are supposed to be: Joanna, Jim, and himself. His smile is weak but true, and he manages to stay awake long enough to read the title: My Space Family.

Waking up hurts less the third time. It's probably due to the warm length of his daughter's body curled up against his side and the firm grip that Jim has on Leonard's free hand, the one not wrapped protectively around his child. Leonard can feel the soft puffs of Joanna's breaths against his neck, rhythm unchanging even as Leonard presses a kiss against her forehead and then leans into the kiss pressed into his own temple from Jim.

″Let me tell you a story, Bones, about a stubborn doctor that didn't duck fast enough and caused all sorts of stress and worry to his loving daughter and partner, okay?″

Leonard smiled and closed his eyes again, but didn't fall asleep right away. Instead, he just floated on a cushion of peace, feeling soft breaths against his skin and hearing a clear, humor-laden voice speaking into his ear.


	66. Never Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock Prime, Kirk, Spock  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Prompt: Stargate

Though there was significant activity occurring around them in the form of preparation for a landing party entering an unknown situation and countless scientists taking readings and measurements, Ambassador Spock found his attention firmly on two figures standing to the side of the scientific artifact that had been erected in a rocky field of the abandoned planet. His exceptional hearing, not yet dulled by age, was able to hear their conversation clearly, despite the ambient noise.

Jim was eyed the glowing ring suspiciously for a long moment before turning to his first officer and clapping him on the back. ″You really think this is a good idea?″

Spock merely raised a brow. ″Whether or not it is, has this concern ever stopped you before?″

Jim cocked his head to the side in a mimicry of Spock's own thinking stance. ″Nope, never. I'm just that awesome.″

Spock clasped his hands behind his ramrod-straight back. ″Fascinating.″

″The stargate thing?″ Jim smirked. ″Yeah, I think we've established that, what with all the 'oohs' and 'ahs' and fighting over who gets to be in the landing party. And if your old self thinks it's worth investigating then we _must_ be in for an adventure.″

Spock fixed him with a stare that, from anyone else, would be considered chastening. ″Although this new form of travel is, indeed, a curious and interesting scientific discovery,″ Spock replied, his tone drier than a Vulcan desert, ″I was referring to you.″ At Jim's delighted grin, Spock hastened to continue. ″Your capacity for self-delusion is apparently limitless.″

″Calling it a delusion implies that it isn't true, and we both know that it is. Look it up in the dictionary. Right near awesome you'll find a cross-reference to me.″

Spock did not roll his eyes, but it was, quite likely, only due to a great effort. ″I was not implying, Captain.″

Jim's only answer was a wide smile and another slap on the back.

Ambassador Spock allowed a small quirk of his lips at the byplay unfolding before him. Despite differences in time and reality, some things, indeed, never change.


	67. Not a Walk on the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Mature  
> Content Advisory: Sexual content  
> Prompt: If You Don't Know Me by Now

Jim pounced on him as soon as he was through the door. Leonard's reflexes were quick, but Jim's were quicker, and Leonard was soon pinned to the deck beneath an aroused James Kirk and being kissed to within an inch of his life.

When Jim pulled back long enough to begin unfastening Leonard's pants, Leonard's brain sputtered back to life. 

″What in holy hell has gotten in to you?″

Jim snorted softly and cast a look up at Leonard before returning his attention to freeing Leonard from the confines of his underwear.

Leonard shuddered but forced himself to focus. ″Today was a total clusterfuck! We were shot at, you nearly had your head ripped off by that giant clawed _thing_ , and we nearly ended life in the universe as we know it to put things back in order again!″

Jim groaned, pressing himself against Leonard's thigh.

Leonard raised his head from the deck to glare downwards. ″And that somehow turns you on?″

Jim licked a long stripe up Leonard's length before meeting Leonard's gaze and raising his eyebrows as if to say, _Yeah?_

″I am surrounded by lunatics.″ Leonard dropped his head back to the deck in surrender.


	68. Peace I've Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCoy/Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Georgia, Georgia / No peace, no peace I find / Just this old, sweet song / Keeps Georgia on my mind (Ray Charles)

Uhura's voice was clear and fuller than his Gran's, but just as sweet. Listening to her soft crooning in these early-morning hours brought him back to front porch swings, pitchers of sweet tea glistening with condensation, and air thick with dust and humidity. 

Leonard cracked his eyelids open to steal a glance at her joyous expression and huffed a small laugh at the dance-like bobs and turns she made in time to the music as she moved about their quarters and prepared for the day.

She spun around at the sound, catching him watching, and he saw her mouth break into a wide smile though she didn't stop singing.

He closed his eyes and allowed her to sweep him away once again.


	69. Peacock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Peacock

″I look ridiculous,″ Leonard insisted, tugging at the hem of his borrowed tunic. He refused to even _think_ about the tights. Uhura called them leggings, but Leonard strongly suspected that she only did so to keep them from an all-out revolt against planetary customs.

″You look dashing.″ Jim grabbed Leonard's hands and held them away from his clothing while he inspected Bones' feast garb.

″If dashing is now a synonym for a man dressed up like an idiot in a puffed-up peacock costume, then sure, Jim, whatever you say.″ Leonard tried to pull his hands out of Jim's grip but didn't press the issue when Jim refused to release him.

″I'll admit that I hadn't really though of shiny green and purple as being your colors, but since you're taking one for the team and attending this oddball planet's Summer Feast, I'm finding it amazingly attractive.″

″You just didn't want to be the only idiot parading around the ship in this get-up,″ Leonard grumbled as he eyed Jim's outfit – a gold and red version of his own. ″If I'm a peacock then I think you must be a phoenix.″

″Wanna see me rise from the ashes, baby?″ Jim didn't even try to restrain his lecherous grin.

″Save it for later, Captain. Though I suppose the only good thing about these horrendous clothes will be their removal later tonight.″

″I'm looking forward to it, Bones.″

″Get your hand off my ass, Jim.″


	70. Pimp Ship Flying High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ensemble  
> Rating: Teen  
> Content Advisory: Crack  
> Prompt: In Pennsylvania it is illegal to have over 16 women live in a house together because that constitutes a brothel...however up to 120 men can live together, without breaking the law.

Jim Kirk had a habit of twiddling a stylus between his fingers through staff meetings and debriefings, a habit that apparently helped him to concentrate. So when he fumbled the stylus and it went clattering across the conference room table as he gaped at her following her pronouncement, Uhura knew she'd really thrown him off his game. Finally.

To be fair, he wasn't the only one staring at her in shock. The entirety of the senior staff members at the meeting were similarly gawking at her save for Spock, and even he had his eyebrows lifted high enough to be nearly merging with his hairline.

Once he recovered, Kirk sputtered for a moment before blurting out, "So what you're saying is that the people of Myron III think that, since we all live in such close quarters to one another and there are more than 120 of us, that our ship is a _brothel_?"

Uhura nodded. "Yes sir. Your attempts at speaking with them before I had the universal translator properly calibrated, though an admirable effort, gave them the wrong impression."

Sulu broke into the conversation, "And what? They think you're our _pimp_?"

"I think the proper term is Madame, but yes, essentially." Uhura successfully managed to hide her grin. It wasn't funny, really it wasn't. Really. She was forced to cover her snort with a small cough, though she suspected that Spock wasn't fooled.

The tension was finally broken by Doctor McCoy who dropped his face into his hands, and, in nothing less than a growly sort of wail, said, "Oh for Christ's sake, Jim! How the hell do you manage to get us _into_ these situations?"

No one had an answer for him.


	71. Plans and Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike/Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: (Texts From Last Night submission) "I just want to let you know it was a unanimous decision that we would eat you first if we ever turned into cannibals, we figured with all the bacon you eat you may taste like it. It's a chance we are willing to take with your life...don't forget that we love you"

Jim woke up to the sound of Chris and Leonard speaking softly in the front of the transport and just sat there with his head against the window, enjoying their casual chatter for several minutes until Chris noticed he'd finally roused himself from slumber.

″I just want to let you know it was a unanimous decision that we would eat you first if we ever turned into cannibals. We figured that with all the bacon you eat you may taste like it. It's a chance we are willing to take with your life...don't forget that we love you.″ Despite his rather disturbing statement, he really did try to make it sound like an endearing compliment.

Jim smirked. ″Bones has been complaining about my diet again, I see. The poll is hardly unanimous if you don't count my vote, you know.″

″You weren't available for input.″ Though Jim couldn't see his face, Bones' voice betrayed his amusement.

Jim glared at the back of Bones' head. ″I'm sitting right here!″

″You were _sleeping_ right there and therefore disqualified from the election.″ Now Bones just sounded smug.

″Oh, that's great. I take a little nap and you two decide to eat me. I'm changing my mind about this vacation in the desert thing.″

Chris turned in his seat enough for Jim to see his smile. ″Don't worry, we'll change your mind about that. We also talked about how to convince you to just let go and relax for the week, too.″ Chris winked. ″You'll definitely enjoy what we've got in store for you.″

″Now that's a plan I can get behind.″


	72. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy(/Kirk)  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: AU in which Jim has a twin (Sam)

"Lord save us there's two of them."

Leonard's shocked exclamation caused two identical, grinning faces to turn to look at him. Leonard considered the possible reasons he might now be faced with two James Kirks - cloning, transporter accident, alternate realities... On this ship, the possibilities were limitless.

"Bones!" The grinning Jim on the left said, grabbing the other Jim's arm and dragging him over to where Leonard was rooted in place. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Sam." Both men observed Leonard's shock with obvious delight. "We're twins," Jim added, unnecessarily.

"God, two of you?"

The Jim on the right - no, _Sam_ Kirk - clapped Leonard on the shoulder and replied, "Yup. Isn't it great?"

Leonard noted that both men also shared identical suggestive smirks. He couldn't decide if he was doomed or if Christmas had come early. Time would tell.


	73. Practical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarek/Amanda, Spock  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Vulcan version of a sports car

As they sped around the sharp curves of the road leading away from their home, Amanda surveyed the posh interior of their new ″family″ transport. It was fast, sleek, and shiny, and everything both on and in it was the top of line, or so she assumed, given the bill that her husband had so casually paid just that morning.

She leaned back in her – admittedly comfortable – seat and gazed out to the horizon for several minutes, simply enjoying the ride as Sarek put the transport through its paces. Though her husband continually pretended to be politely confused at her insistence on calling their trek a ″lazy-Sunday drive″ given that it was neither Sunday by earth's calendar nor lazy given the speeds at which he preferred to travel, it had taken little encouragement to convince him to leave his work behind and take the transport out for a spin.

Amanda turned to check on Spock, dozing quietly in his carrier in the back seat, assuring herself of his comfort in his new surroundings. The very small backseat, Amanda couldn't help but note, that she knew their son would rapidly outgrow within the next few years.

Turning to her husband, Amanda could not resist gently needling him about his choice of vehicle. ″This is an interesting selection of transport, my husband.″

Sarek raised his eyebrow. ″In what way do you find it interesting, my wife?″

″It seems a little... flashier than is strictly necessary for a vehicle that will primarily be used for our own personal, family use, given that the Science Academy and the Federation provide transportation for your work travels.″

Sarek raised the other brow, glancing at her briefly before returning his attention fully to the road ahead.

″Vulcans excel at the merging of the aesthetic with the practical. This transportation choice was both logical and pleasing.″

Amanda smiled. ″It is a good thing that we are on Vulcan and that I've already seen you naked, Sarek.″

Amanda saw Sarek's eyes dart to the rear view mirror to assure himself that their son remained asleep. ″And why is that, my wife?″

″Because on earth, a car like this is an indication that a man is compensating for something.″ Amanda grinned playfully at him and patted his thigh. ″Fortunately, I am in a good position to know otherwise″

″Indeed.″ Sarek took one of his hands off the transport's controls and rested it atop hers on his thigh. ″Earth customs are exceedingly illogical.″


	74. Proper Tipping Procedure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaila/Chapel  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: (Texts From Last Night submission) 'I feel like I should put "don't judge me" in the special instructions for the pizza guy.'

″I feel like I should put 'don't judge me' in the special instructions for the pizza guy.″ Gaila frowned down at her PADD as she completed their 'finals fuel' food order.

Christine rolled her eyes. ″You ever considered answering the door with clothes on? That might help.″

Gaila sighed. ″Perhaps, but that would be a waste of time and energy resources. I study better without restrictions, as you well know.″ Gaila winked at Christine and was rewarded with a grin and a chuckle. ″Besides, you would think it would be like an extra tip, ya know?″

″True.″ Christine tossed her PADD to the bed beside her and patted her lap. ″I could use a tip myself. C'mere.″


	75. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robau, George Kirk  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Lightning

Lines of lightning cut across the sky, one after another. George waited, knowing that Robau wouldn't speak until he was good and ready, and only when the time was right.

Several more minutes passed as they sipped their drinks on the porch – Winona's rule: if she couldn't drink, they damn well wouldn't do so in front of her – and watched the growing storm.

″We could be up there, you know.″

George dropped his head back against the back of the old wooden rocking chair and met Robau's eyes. ″Up there in the storm, being hit by lightning? Not sure that's the best argument to start with, Captain.″

Robau grinned slightly, but didn't respond, his cool gaze steady.

George sighed and took another pull on his beer. ″This isn't exactly the best time.″

″I know you've requested extended dirt-side assignment, but I can use you up there. The _Kelvin_ would benefit from having you as XO, as would I, and you could use another ship-based assignment on your record to support getting back in the sky after spending a couple years on the ground.″ He paused to let his statement, more openly stated than George had expected, actually, sink in. ″We'll be out for six months, doing what we do best. You'll be back before the child is born.″

George snorted. ″You realize Winona'll murder me, right? I missed Sammy's birth by three minutes. She'll eviscerate me if I miss the next one, too.″

″There's a position for her, too, if she wants it. Won't miss anything, then.″

George frowned. ″Except for six months of our three year-old son's life. Also, you wanna put my pregnant wife on a ship for a potentially dangerous exploratory mission?″

″You Kirks are stubborn, I think you can take it.″

George rolled his eyes. ″That's the truth, even if she is a Kirk by marriage.″

″Will you consider it?″

″Yes,″ came a voice from the doorway as they were both bathed in warm light from within the house. ″We will.″


	76. Protecting His Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scotty, _Enterprise_  
>  Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Mechaphilia

Scotty finished reading the list of upgrades and refits that the Starfleet Engineers had planned for his girl with gritted teeth and furrowed brow. They were due to arrive in Earth spacedock in thirty hours and the work on the ship was to start in forty-eight. The Captain had hand-delivered a PADD containing this list of atrocities those idiots wanted to inflict upon his ship with orders to review and adjust as necessary. 

For some reason these clumsy-fingered upstarts had gotten it into their feeble minds to mess around with his girl without clearing every piece of code and tech with him first, trying to bypass the need for his authorizations by going straight to the admiralty. Fortunately, the Captain had an excellent contact amongst those ranks and was given the heads up before the morons had the chance to really bollocks up his hard work. Trying to work around him, indeed.

Scotty was going to make sure they knew how very stupid that decision was. 

The only people who could possibly ever even come close to his love for his girl, the _Enterprise_ , were Captain Kirk and Admiral Pike, and they all had her figurative back.

Scotty set the PADD down on his desk with a bang and walked out onto the main engineering deck and stroked his hand along his girl's hull. ″Don't worry, Lassie, I'll take good care o' ye.″


	77. Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Scotty  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Resolve to never eat that ever again

“Now, Mr Scott, I believe there is a lesson to be learned from this, don't you agree?” 

“Aye, Cap'n.” Scotty struggled to look appropriately shamefaced.

Kirk waited for several beats for Scotty to continue before prompting, “And that would be...”

“Ta bring a snack with me on future missions, sir?”

“Scotty!”

“Cap'n, how was I ta know that the bushy green thing was a centerpiece instead of a salad? They've had us here for _hours_ for this daft summit without serving any food at all. When they finally brought us into the banquet hall I was expectin' a blasted _banquet_ and decided to tuck in! You can hardly fault me when starvation is cloudin' m'thoughts.”

Kirk huffed out a sigh and ran a hand over his face. He'd spent the previous three hours discussing the terms of Scotty's release with the Federation's protocol adviser and the planet's representatives. That, added to the fact that they _still_ hadn't yet had a decent meal, was beginning to take its toll on his patience and temper. “Scotty, you ate the damned _Peace Plant_! It is a symbol of the unity between the planet's two major factions! They've been at war with each other for more than a century! You _ate their peace _!”__

__Scotty reddened. “Aye, Cap'n. I'll read the protocol adviser's reports more carefully in the future.”_ _

__“Thank you.” Kirk activated his communicator. “ _Enterprise_ , two to beam up.”_ _

__Just as he felt the transporter beam take hold of him Jim could swear he heard something from the man next to him. It wasn't until they'd rematerialized onto the transporter deck of the ship that he realized what it was._ _

__Scotty's stomach was growling._ _


	78. Pull Me In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: (Texts From Last Night submission) "I have only been in this city 3 nights and there are already 4 bars I can never go back to again."  
> Content Advisory: References to sexual aggression.

″I have only been in this city three nights and there are already four bars I can never go back to again.″

Leonard reluctantly took his eyes off his lunch to see who had dared interrupt him. He'd arranged his med bag, cadet blazer, and PADD around himself on the table specifically to discourage anyone from joining him and subjecting him to any idiocy. Apparently next time he would have to come prepared with a large, hand-lettered sign telling the world to fuck off.

Rather than read the cues, Jim just pushed Leonard's things aside to make room for his own lunch, sitting down on the bench close enough for Leonard to smell his cologne. Undaunted by Leonard's lack of response to his comment, Jim tucked into his lunch eagerly, poking Leonard in the side with his elbow every time he lifted the burger to his mouth.

For a full minute, Leonard could only stare at him in disbelief for his sheer presumption. A shared shuttle flight did not a friendship make.

Except, apparently, when you were James Kirk and boldness personified. 

Finally yielding to his fate, Leonard sighed and shook his head. ″Four, huh? And what did you do to earn the honor of a ban?″

″Hit on the bartender's girlfriend in the first one, hit on the bouncer's sister in the second, hit on the twin daughters of the owner of the third-″ Jim cut himself off by shoving four french fries into his mouth at once, fortunately chewing with his mouth closed and not trying to talk while doing so.

″I'm sensing a trend here,″ Leonard said with a snort. This kid had frat-boy written all over him. Noticing that Jim had finished chewing, he asked, ″And the fourth? Another girl?″

″Sort of.″ Jim nodded and took a sip of his drink. ″Got in a fight in the fourth. Couple of assholes were hassling some poor kid barely old enough to drink and weren't inclined to take 'no' for an answer and started to get physical with her.″ Jim's face looked grim at this statement. ″I decided to reeducate them on that matter.″

Not so much a careless frat boy then. Leonard didn't know what to say next, but it didn't matter since Jim kept talking. ″We all got kicked out and the bouncer called a cab for the girl. All's well that ends well.″ He frowned slightly. ″Except for the lack of beer in my future if this keeps up.″

Leonard huffed out a laugh and stole one of Jim's fries. Jim let him. ″Let's find a new place tonight. I'll try to keep you out of trouble.″

Jim turned his wide grin on Leonard full-force. ″Or I'll pull you in with me. Either way, it'll be fun.″


	79. Redefined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-Spock/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: (Book Titles) Definitely Dead  
> Content Advisory: Violence

Leonard isn't entirely sure what came over him. All he remembers is rushing into the large interrogation room beside the holding cells in the bowels of the alien ship, seeing a blood-splattered Spock strapped to a metal gurney, and then _losing his goddamn mind_.

The next thing he knew, he was standing over the lifeless husks of the aliens and holding a phaser with a severely depleted power reading and hearing Spock inform him, ″Although I do not possess a medical license as you do, Doctor, I can assure you that my captors are definitely dead.″

By the looks of things, even the hard exoskeletons the aliens sported were no match for Starfleet phasers set to 'kill' and wielded by a CMO with lots of experience with the vulnerabilities of a variety of species and enough time and fury to shoot at them until they stopped twitching.

According to Spock, when later asked, it had taken a ″not-insignificant amount of time.″

Back on the _Enterprise_ and safely in med bay, Spock had regarded Leonard with a new intensity to his gaze, though, to Leonard's relief, Spock appeared to hold no disgust or horror at Leonard's actions. He merely watched Leonard from his reclined position on the biobed as Leonard went about his duties and saw that the rest of the landing party was patched up and discharged as needed.

When the last crewmember had been ushered out of med bay, Spock finally spoke. ″Thank you, Doctor.″

Leonard looked at him from the end of the bed. Spock still didn't appear disgusted or disappointed by Leonard's display of rage, in fact, he looked almost curious. Leonard suspected that they would be having a discussion about what happened on the alien ship sooner rather than later. ″You're welcome, Spock.″


	80. Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCoy/Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: (Photo) Picture of ivy, browned leaves, and a window

When Leonard returned from the basement with a large armful of dry firewood he found Nyota standing at the window gazing out through the thick growth of ivy. He dropped the wood into the bin beside the large fireplace and walked to her wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. She rested her arms atop his at her waist and they stood in silence for several moments looking out towards the garden and the forest beyond.

“We'll have to come back in the spring,” he said softly by her ear. “You'd love the flowers – the garden practically overflows with all the colors of the rainbow and the sky is bluer than you could imagine.” Leonard saw her cock her head to the side as if trying to see the barren plot behind the cottage alive with color and life instead of filled with brittle brown stalks of leftover foliage.

“I'd like that.” Her voice was warm and pleasant, her tone comfortable in his mind, his heart.

“For now, though, we'll have to be content to stay inside where it's warm.” Leonard saw her mouth turn up in a grin and caught her flicking a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He squeezed her to him even tighter and turned to brush his lips against her neck, smiling when his stubble caused her jump at the sensation.

“I like that too.”


	81. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhura, Gaila  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: (Newspaper Headlines) 10 quick fixes for a better bathroom experience   
> Content Advisory: fic in list format

Academy Living How-Tos: Bathroom Edition  
Submitted by our guest correspondents, Starfleet's Cadet Gaila and Cadet Uhura. 

1\. No sex in the shared bathroom.  
2\. If you manage to break the sink in the bathroom because you are ignoring rule #1, call maintenance to have it fixed before your roommate gets back.  
3\. If you can't decide which undergarments you want to wear on your hot date, don't leave your discards draped across every available surface.  
4\. Don't leave your earrings lying around everywhere where someone can knock them onto the floor, step on them by accident, and then get cuts on their feet.  
5\. Don't leave notes for your roommate written on the mirror in her favorite lipstick. Or any makeup of hers. In fact, don't write on the mirror – it's annoying to clean it off!  
6\. Don't leave your study notes by the tub if you don't want them to get wet. I'm sure you can take a break from studying for 10 minutes. And if you want to read in the bath, there's some excellent erotic texts I can suggest instead...  
7\. Don't make your roommate late for classes, study sessions, or their professor's office hours by hogging the bathroom!  
8\. Don't whine about your roommate's length of time in the shower. Some people find the process to be a spiritual experience and would like some peace and quiet.  
9\. Do appreciate different customs and habits – you might find that your roommate has pretty great taste overall. Except in men. Or one, in particular. (Really, Gaila? Did it have to be _him_?)  
10\. Do appreciate that it could totally be worse, and your roommate is pretty awesome... despite the unreasonable restrictions she places on your sex life. (Just _look_ at him, Nyota!)


	82. Secret Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scotty/Gaila  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Prompt: Secret moments

″Hear that, lass?″ Scotty's voice was uncharacteristically soft, though the gentleness of his tone was now familiar. When talking about his beloved ship, he was capable of great serenity.

″The ship?″ Gaila's reply was equally quiet, though even with her moderation it felt as though her voice rang through the bowels of the ship.

They were lying side-side-by-side deep in the Engineering deck, away from the eyes of the on duty crew, safe and sheltered in the heart of the ship. Gaila came here to this restful place, sank herself into the pulse and rush of the ship, when she needed to think and to regain her sense of peace and wonder at the job they were doing, out here amongst the stars. 

She hadn't known Scotty knew her hiding place until she'd opened her eyes from a long minute of centering herself and found him leaning against a large pipe, watching her silently. She'd invited him to join her and he did, lying at her side and staring up at a maze of connections, piping, circuitry, and all the other inner parts of their home.

″Aye. That's her heartbeat, this great ship of ours. Pulsing and beating around us, keeping is alive, keeping us going.″ Scotty took her hand and rested it against his chest, over his own beating heart.

″Yes, she does. And she makes me feel alive when I come down here. It's beautiful.″

Scotty's eyes were bright and held laughter within them and his mouth was upturned in an inviting smile. ″Aye, 'tis a lovely sound, paired with a lovely sight.″ 

This time, though his voice remained soft and sweet, he was looking at her and only her. Her hand on his chest felt warm and so very alive. Gaila wanted nothing more than to curl her fingers in his shirt and pull them closer together, pressing her lips to his.

So she did.


	83. Slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulu, Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Body parts - palm

Hikaru didn't see her fall, but he heard her shout of surprise and the sound of tumbling stones as they crashed and cracked their way down the steep, rocky decline into the valley below. 

″Uhura!″ His heart in his throat, Hikaru ran towards the edge were he'd last seen Lieutenant Uhura. He dropped to the ground several feet from the edge and stretched out on his stomach to spread his weight out while he inched towards the cliff side and peered downwards. 

His wheeze of relief was audible when he saw her on a ledge about a fifth of the way down the hill rather than in a crumpled heap at the very bottom.

″Uhura? Can you hear me?″ At first Hikaru saw no movement from the woman below and his fear mounted again until he finally heard her response.

″Y-yes.″ Her voice was hesitant and rough, but still the most beautiful he'd heard all day. ″I'm alive.″

″What are your injuries?″ Hikaru grabbed for his communicator as he waited for an answer.

″Cuts and scrapes, my shoulder hurts enough that I can't move much, and a bump on the head.″

As Hikaru relayed this to the _Enterprise_ he looked around the immediate area taking stock of the rocky hill without any clear path downwards that would allow him access to Uhura easily.

It was never easy. And if it ever was, he likely wouldn't trust it.

Closing the communicator and replacing it at his waist, he called down to Uhura, ″There's still too much atmospheric interference to use the transporters. They're sending another shuttle down with a medical team. They'll be here soon.″ He hoped.

″It's okay, Hikaru. Don't worry, I'll make it.″ Although her voice was stronger now, Hikaru could hear the undercurrent of pain that she was trying to hide from him. 

″I'm coming down, cover your eyes.″

″You're what? No-″

Her objections came too late to stop him from beginning his descent down towards the far end of the ledge she was on. He dropped quickly downwards in a partially controlled slide, dislodging rocks and brush as he went, but was far enough away from Uhura to not rain the mess down on her.

He managed to slow his fall enough to hit the ledge and keep himself from tumbling over and clung to a large rock for several moments to catch his breath and wait for his heart to come down from his throat. _Holy shit!_

When he straightened and moved towards Uhura's reclined form, he met her eyes and saw the fear and anger in them. ″Are you out of your mind?″

″It's been suggested.″ He flashed a grin at her and knelt down next to her. He brushed rocks and stones from around her head and removed his gold tunic, folding it and placing it under her head.

″You're insane.″ Uhura pressed her lips together to stifle a moan of pain as the movement jolted her shoulder. ″But thank you.″

″Anytime, Nyota.″ He clasped her good hand, palm to palm, and squeezed lightly.


	84. Slight Overreaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ensemble, Kirk, Joanna McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: New boyfriend

″Okay, here's the plan,″ Jim began ticking items off on his fingers as he spoke. ″Bones, you answer the door and let him in, offer him a drink, do that Southern hospitality crap you always harp on about. We want him to see you as the best one to confide in should it be necessary in the future, we don't want him scared of you. That's what the rest of us are for. Uhura will help you out while she examines his body language, silent cues, and sincerity.″

Receiving nods of understanding, Jim spun around to face the next group. ″Spock, you will stand by the door looking intimidating and blocking any escape attempts.″ Jim paused at Spock's raised eyebrow but continued after Spock released a barely-audible sigh and reached for his utility belt. 

″Chekov, you'll work on the background check with Scotty on the kitchen terminals, which you may do any improvements you wish to.″ They both nodded and looked rather delighted.

Jim turned to his pilot. ″Sulu, you and I will sit in the corner and not speak. You polish your katana and I'll run diagnostics on all my phasers.″

He turned once again to face the entire room and clapped his hands. ″Everyone understand your roles in this mission?″

Joanna, who had initially turned a ghastly pale and then gradually shaded to angry red, was practically quivering in her boots. ″Uncle Jim! I thought Dad would be the one to overreact about this, not you. How could you?″

″I'm sure he's a nice boy, Joanna. We just want to make sure of it.″

″You are _ruining my life!_ ″ She ran out of the room with a giant huff.

Jim, remembering what he was like when _he_ was Joanna's age, called after her retreating form, ″That's our job, Jojo, and we take our job very seriously.″


	85. Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Rubber Bands

″So how's it going, Captain?″ 

Jim narrowed his eyes as he turned away from the window to see Bones smirking at him.

″Just fine, Bones. What can I do for you?″ He tried his damnedest to make his voice cool and professional, but from the assessing looks Bones was casting over him, he doubted he could hold out for long.

″Oh, nothing much. I just stopped by to see if you were getting any work done.″

Jim frowned at him. ″Quite a lot actually. It's been a very productive day.″

″Oh has it?″ Bones' voice was deceptively innocent. ″I'd have thought you'd be... distracted by our little wager.″

″It hasn't distracted me in the least, Bones,″ Jim lied. Through his teeth.

Bones snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. ″I'm surprised you've had time for anything else, frankly.″ Bones shifted his stance, straightening his shoulders, which caused his uniform shirt to pull tightly across his chest. The fucking cheater.

Jim glared. ″Contrary to popular belief, Bones, I _am_ capable of getting some damn work done without stopping for a sex break.″

″That's true, Jim.″ Bones kept smiling. ″But that doesn't mean you don't _think_ about it, now does it.″

Jim assumed the Spock stance, standing with his hands behind his back as he offered a token vehement denial. Despite his attempt to cover the sound, they both heard the sharp _snap_.

Bones looked like he wanted to crow in triumph. ″Show me your arms.″

Scowling fiercely, Jim held out his right arm. Bones merely raised the Eyebrow of Doom at him until he sighed angrily and raised his other arm alongside the first. Bones reached out and pushed Jim's sleeves back off his wrist, revealing a thin rubber band encircling his left wrist. The skin beneath it was fiercely reddened, though not broken.

″Good job, Jim.″ Bones pushed his finger underneath the band and pulled it away from Jim's skin before allowing it to snap back into place. Jim's breath hitched at the brief flare of pain, a sound that Bones had definitely heard given the way his eyes dilated and he licked his lips.

Jim allowed himself a small smile. He may have lost the original bet, but if Bones' current state was any indication, he was well on his way towards victory in the little side wager he'd made with himself.


	86. Spring Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike/McCoy  
> Rating: Mature  
> Prompt: Spring fever  
> Content Advisory: Sexual content

″I've heard it said, Doc, that there are some people who are very sensitive to the changing of the seasons and the number of hours spent in the sun.″ Chris groaned as he shifted position, hips quivering, and his jaw worked as he clenched his teeth against the onslaught of sensation. He took a deep breath in an attempt to regain some semblance of reason, as well as to keep himself from keening loudly and announcing their presence to anyone wandering by the barely-concealed and not-at-all-private balcony of his office.

″Those people generally feel an increase in energy, vitality,″ Chris groaned softly as he buried his hands in soft brown hair and pressed himself upwards, searching for relief that was denied him over and over again. ″And sexual appetite. You ever heard of this phenomenon?″

Mouth otherwise engaged, Leonard merely hummed his agreement, causing sparks to shoot up Chris' spine and his fingers to clench convulsively in Leonard's hair. _God, I love Spring._


	87. Sticky Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy, Joanna  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Marshmallow

Leonard exited the kitchen with the final platter in hands and caught Jim and Joanna red-handed. Actually, it was more appropriate to say white-handed and sticky-fingered since both of them were stealing marshmallows from the top of the sweet potato casserole.

Hands full, he settled for clearing his throat loudly and was rewarded with the sight of both of them jumping guiltily and looking towards him with wide eyes. ″Caught you. You are gonna be in trouble when Momma sees you.″

Joanna stuck her sticky fingers into her mouth, attempting to quickly remove the evidence of her wrongdoing.

Jim didn't even bother. Instead he walked over to Leonard and pressed himself far closer than Leonard would have thought possible given the large platter of ham and turkey he was holding in front of him. Jim smiled at Leonard and leaned in to press a firm kiss to his mouth. 

Leonard could hear Joanna giggling in the background before remembering that, at nine, she was supposed to find it gross and switching to fake gagging noises. Both Jim and Leonard broke the kiss with a laugh and a roll of their eyes in her direction.

Jim's smile turned sly and he raised his sticky hand to rub a finger covered in half-melted marshmallow across Leonard's bottom lip, leaving a sugary white trail in its wake. Then he stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked on it, putting on enough of a show that Leonard was relieved that Jim was facing _away_ from his daughter.

Before he could do anything in front of Joanna that he'd later regret, Leonard heard his mother walk into the room and knew, even as he quickly licked the glob of marshmallow from his lip, that the sharp-eyed Eleanora McCoy wouldn't miss a single sign of tampering with her carefully prepared meal.

He was right. ″Leonard Horatio McCoy have you been dipping into my sweet potato casserole before we're all even seated?″

Leonard glared as both Joanna and Jim burst into laughter and left him to face his mother alone.


	88. Strike a Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock, McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Pride and Prejudice

″He _what?_ ″ Leonard would swear he could feel steam erupting from his ears.

″I'm sorry, Doctor McCoy. Commander Spock stated that his injuries were minor and that we should focus our efforts on the rest of the landing party. He said he would return later for treatment.″ Christine's voice revealed slight irritation at Spock's self-diagnosis, but her steady hands never wavered in her treatment of Ensign Callum's head laceration.

″We'll see about that,″ snarled Leonard as he grabbed s tricorder and headed for the door. He'd finished assessment of the rest of the landing party contingent and handed their care over to his staff. Spock was the only holdout.

Leonard stalked into Spock's cabin after receiving permission to enter and very nearly grabbed the vulcan by his pointed ear to drag him back to the med bay – where any idiot with minimally-treated phaser burns ought to be – before he noticed what Spock held in his hands. ″Reading fluffy romances, Spock? I hadn't thought you the type.″

Spock raised an eyebrow, the effect somewhat blunted by the remnants of his injuries still decorating his exposed skin. ″My mother professed enjoyment in reading this novel and termed it a classic. She read it to me numerous times in my childhood and used it as a learning tool for the better understanding of human behaviors.″

″Classic learning tool or not it's still a fluffy romance, or so I hear.″ Despite his words, McCoy's voice held no bite. 

″You have not read it, Doctor?″

″Nope. Not on the required reading lists when I was in school, Mr. Spock.″ McCoy paused, an idea blooming in his mind. ″Let's make a deal. You return to med bay so I can finish caring for your injuries and while you lie there like a good little vulcan, I'll let you educate on the wonders of Austen.″

Spock appeared to weigh the comparative benefits of objecting to Leonard's description of him and obtaining a semi-captive audience in a discussion of literature. ″Very well, Doctor. We have an agreement.″


	89. Successful Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Pretending to be married for a mission

″Quit bitching and put the damn ring on!″ 

Leonard narrowed his eyes and scowled ferociously at Jim. ″This is a damn fool idea and I don't want any part in it.″ 

″Too bad.″ Jim grabbed Leonard's left hand, resisted his attempts to yank it back, and began pressing the wide gold band onto Leonard's ring finger. Leonard curled his hand into a fist, effectively stopping the ring's progress. ″Bones, we need to transport down in seven minutes, and we need to be married when we do or else we will be refused access to the High Priest and Priestess.″

Bones pressed his lips into a thin line, but didn't interrupt. ″This is the closest somewhat-friendly planet to Romulan space and we need their permission to station surveillance drones in their territory to monitor potential threats.″

″And what does being married have to do with negotiations?″ Despite Leonard's continued questioning, he'd loosed his fist enough to allow Jim to slip the ring the rest of the way into place. 

Jim smiled. It was a perfect fit.

″According to Uhura, in their culture, one is not an adult until marriage. They cannot live outside their parents' home, own property of any kind, or enter into any contracts until they are married. No one is permitted to even speak to the High Priest or Priestess until their marriage ceremony.″

Leonard eyed the band on his finger, his thumb spinning the ring of metal around and around. ″Never planned on being married again.″

Jim raised his eyebrows. ″Never?″

″Nope. Doesn't suit.″ Leonard's voice was gruff and clipped. He didn't meet Jim's eyes.

″Hmm.″ Jim's lips quirked into a small smile.

″What's that supposed to mean?″

″Just thinking.″

″That never ends well.″ Bones rolled his eyes with this pronouncement. He'd stopped fussing with the ring.

″Such little respect for your captain.″

″I know you too damn well and we're already in enough trouble as it is. What's going through that head of yours?″

″Oh I was just thinking that it's good to have a goal. Beyond successful negotiations, that is.″

Bones eyed him suspiciously. ″And that goal would be?″

Jim checked the time and grabbed the small black box that had held Leonard's ring. He opened it again and removed a second gold band, placing it on his own finger without complaint after setting the box, still open, back down on his desk in front of Leonard. Jim stepped out from behind the desk, clapping Leonard on the shoulder as he passed. 

″Answer the question you-″ Leonard froze, breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on the inscription written in the inside lid of the box. _JTK and LHM_. 

Noting Leonard's shock, Jim laughed softly. ″I'm going to change your mind, Bones.″

Then he left the room, whistling, while Leonard stared after him, at a loss for words.


	90. Succumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Mature  
> Prompt: New sensation  
> Content Advisory: Sexual content

Jim could feel the long tails of the cloth used to blindfold him resting against the skin of his bare back, tips nearly reaching his ass. Every time he shifted or gasped out a breath they moved slightly, a brief tickling sensation against sensitized skin, an echo of the sensations causing him to move in the first place. 

The darkness offered by the blindfold was absolute and contributed to his disorientation and the feeling that time had no meaning so long as he was here. So long as he was obedient and patient. So long as he waited.

Bones was nearly silent in his work, leaving Jim with only the sound of his own gasping breaths. Often, Jim would have no indication of which direction Bones would come from or what his goal would be until he was already there: a brush of fingers across his shoulders, the press of a thigh against his hip, the scrape of teeth across his lip, all designed to keep him on edge, to keep him waiting.

When he felt the ghosting of breath across his waiting cock his entire body tensed and he very nearly lost the battle, the one waged against his own control. Through sheer determination did he maintain his pose, kneeling on the cushioned floor, his back straight and his hands resting against his parted thighs.

When it was clear that he'd maintained control of himself he heard a soft chuckle, half-imagined, and a gravelly voice whispering, ″Very good.″

Before he could even feel the pride or irritation or whichever of the jumble of emotions that would ultimately win out, a warm, wet mouth enveloped him and his mind stuttered and stopped. A low cry escaped his mouth, but he didn't care, didn't choke it off, didn't want, need, anything other than more and more of that mouth.

″I- I need-″ He panted, arched his back, but didn't move his hands, didn't give in to the urge to grasp at the head poised over him or clutch at the hair that tickled his abdomen. ″Please!″ His plea was hoarse and choked, unlike anything he could have managed face-to-face, in the light.

He felt the hands gripping his hips and easing him forwards, the encouragement to lean back, to allow the mouth, those hands more access to his body, more access to his need.

He gave it, willingly.


	91. Summer Triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/Spock/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Constellations - Summer Triangle  
> Content Advisory: Sexual references

″Remind me how we got here again?″ Leonard's voice was drowsy-soft and he trailed one hand in a lazy path up Jim's side.

″Mmmph,″ Jim replied. He was too tired to flinch away from Leonard's ticklish caress and simply pressed his cheek more firmly into the flesh of Spock's abdomen.

″If you are referring to 'here' as Iowa, then we took a shuttle.″ Spock replied, watching Leonard over the broad expanse of Jim's bare back. He raised an eyebrow at Leonard's scowl and pressed a hand to Jim's shaking back as the man laughed against Spock's stomach. ″However if you are inquiring as to how we ended up here in this bed, then I believe we must hold the Captain responsible.″

″It's always Jim's fault,″ Leonard groused, and poked a finger into Jim's side.

″Hey!″ This time Jim did flinch and grab at the offending finger ineffectually. ″All I said was that it was really hot and we should all cool off a bit. Getting naked definitely helped with that.″

″The removal of our clothing assisted in lowering our temperatures initially, however the ensuing activities did not. In fact I estimate that we raised our internal temperatures by approximately-″

″Forget it, Spock. He's just baiting us,″ Leonard cut in. ″He majored in asshattery in school.″

Spock raised both eyebrows this time. ″Having reviewed the Captain's records I can assure you that is not the case.″

Leonard groaned and fell back against the bed covers. ″Ya know what? How about I stop trying to introduce you to the concept of sarcasm and we change the subject?″

″That is an excellent idea, Doctor.″ Spock's voice was as dry as ever, but Leonard was positive he might have seen a hint of a smile cross his lips. ″As night has arrived and the outside temperatures have begun to fall, I propose that we endeavor to raise our internal temperatures again to combat the potential for chill.″

Jim raised his head from its perch and stared at Spock for a moment before turning to meet Leonard's eyes. ″Did he just proposition us?″

″Yeah, kid,″ Leonard replied with a grin and reached for Spock's hand, pressing their fingers together. ″I'd say he did.″


	92. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: No, it's not regret, just remembrance, is all / Of how close we had come / The war almost won / But I sent up our flag and moved on (Vienna Teng)  
> Content Advisory: Bit of an angst leaning in this one

Leonard surveyed the items on the bed with open dismay. He'd joined Starfleet with very little left to his name and though he'd accumulated some personal items, texts, commendations over time, the small piles on the bed didn't add up to much more than he'd started with. The items on the bed represented the things he actually gave a damn about: a few photos of friends, Joanna's most recent drawing of her idea of “hero Daddy” complete with spiky hair, a bound-paper anatomy text that Jim had given him to commemorate his third year as CMO of the _Enterprise_ , and other similar, small items.

His uniforms and certificates had already been sent on ahead of him to the space station he would shortly have to call home for at least the next two years while he waited for old Carpenter to retire from the post on Earth that Leonard hoped to apply for when the time came. He didn't really need anything else.

Except.

Well, it didn't matter anymore, did it? He'd waited and hoped and been patient for damn near seven years now all for nothing. 

Not nothing, perhaps; he'd had some adventures that resulted in excellent stories to share over a drink in the-

Well, he was sure space stations had adequate recreational facilities as well, and probably better stocked than a starship anyways. He'd be finding out soon, no doubt. Time to move on and stop getting bogged down – packing two smallish bags with his belongings shouldn't take him thirty minutes of emotional upheaval, after all.

Leonard was just reaching for the carrysack when the door chimed and opened without his assent to admit Jim.

Damn it all.

But Jim looked different. Gone was the familiar swagger and cocky grin that seemed to accompany most of his visits to Bones when he was looking for a good time. The one-time deal that seemed to expand and surprise both of them over the years as it reoccurred time and time again. In place of that swagger and pride was the calm, serious man that Leonard knew Jim could be, when it really mattered.

“I don't want you to go, Bones.” Jim's gaze was level upon his own. “Don't take the reassignment. Stay on the _Enterprise_ , stay with your friends, your team.” Jim paused a moment, took a breath. 

“Stay with me.”


	93. Swordplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulu/Gaila  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Things you can hang - garland  
> Content Advisory: Fun with innuendo

″And why are you decorating the ship, again?″ Hikaru leaned against a railing in engineering as he watched Gaila, her lithe body balanced confidently on top of various pieces of equipment, hang garlands, stars, planets, and twinkling lights from every surface available. 

″Not the whole ship.″ Gaila bit her lip and cocked her head to one side. ″Yet.″ She motioned for Hikaru to hand her another planet figure, this one with slowly rotating rings. ″Just Engineering deck today. I'll move on to the rest of the ship tomorrow, I think.″

″You still haven't answered my original question, you know.″

Gaila frowned at him in mock irritation. ″You don't know? What is it with human males and remembering important dates?″

″It's not just human males who suffer from this deplorable lack of memory, but all males.″ Hikaru grinned up at her and handed her another string of lights. ″Also? I resent your stereotype-based over generalization.″

″I'll bet you do.″ Gaila's smile was nearly as bright as the lights in her hand. ″It's to celebrate the one year anniversary of the start of our mission. I like the human tendency to celebrate everything possible with decorations and cheerfulness and speeches.″

″And drinking,″ Hikaru couldn't resist adding.

″And drinking,″ Gaila agreed. ″And sex, too. I especially like celebratory sex.″

Hikaru chuckled. ″I'm glad to hear that. Need any help with the rest of the decorations? I fully support celebration in all its forms.″

″I'll bet you do.″ Gaila motioned for the last of the garland. ″I am nearly done with this deck. But your services with your sword will definitely come in handy when it is time to take all the decorations down.″ Noticing Hikaru's laughter, Gaila was puzzled. ″What?″

Hikaru waved her concern away. ″Nothing, nothing. It's just that at the beginning of your last sentence I thought you were embarking on a particularly interesting euphemism.″

″Concerning servicing me with your sword?″ Gaila raised a brow. ″Well that goes without saying, doesn't it?″


	94. Symbols of Unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Prompt: Things you can hang - Cross/Crucifix  
> Content Advisory: Grief/Mourning

They all celebrate and mourn in their own ways. 

On a ship with a crew hailing from so many different planets and with so many different cultural customs, it is inevitable that the sight of so many different methods of expressing one's grief, especially, serves to emphasize how alone they are, stuck on a ship in the middle of uncharted space, surrounded by so many people so very unlike oneself.

But it also serves to bring them together as well, to emphasize not only their differences, but their commonalities, and how they rely on one another, blending so many different customs into a generally-compatible whole.

After the ceremony to honor two ensigns lost in the most recent skirmish with the Klingons, crosses are hung alongside memory beads, and mourning scrolls are set upon the deep red fabric of banners sewn to honor the dead. Flowers from four different planets are placed in the same vase and pictures are printed on hard copy and tacked to a board in one of the rec rooms.

The crew gathers in small groups to talk and reminisce, and, of course, to share a drink. The faces change with the changing of the shifts and the process begins anew with the advent of the newly off-duty crewmembers. 

Together, they honor the lost and celebrate the living.


	95. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulu/Gaila  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Green tea

Gaila found the first mug on her desk in her quarters. It had been a long staff meeting involving a great deal of arguing and negotiation regarding how and when to implement the newest set of upgrades to the _Enterprise_ systems and engines.

She was tired and on edge, and her back ached from the prolonged restriction to a chair in the conference room. She planned to use her lunch break to stretch and breathe, and maybe indulge in a bit of relaxing "me time" with her newest vibrator while reading the latest issue of _Space Fever_ , which, despite the cheesy name, was definitely effective as far as erotic monthlies went.

It was a thick-handled deep blue mug filled with still-hot green tea, meaning whoever had left it for her had done so very recently, and it was a delicious addition to her plans.

::

The second time it happened, she'd worked far into gamma shift and fallen asleep at her cluttered workstation, her head pillowed on her arm, which in turn was resting upon a number of upgrade reports, a broken PADD, and the tray that held the long-ignored remains of her dinner.

A soft noise from behind her nudged her into wakefulness, but by the time she'd realized what had occurred and turned around, there was no one in sight. She turned back to her station and saw the delicate white teacup and saucer perched on a stack of manuals in the corner of her desk. There was a small, crunchy biscuit that tasted of butter and cinnamon on a small square of cloth beside it.

They both hit the spot, the vanilla oolong and the sweet biscuit, and she managed to pull off another two hours of work before finally returning to her quarters for some well-deserved rest.

::

The third time occurred after the Klingon attack as the _Enterprise_ limped - triumphantly, but limping all the same - towards the nearest starbase for repairs.

Everyone on the ship was tired and rattled, but none more so than the Engineering crew who, in between keeping up with the regular work of running the ship, also had a massive backlog of repairs, and taking turns checking in with Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel in medical regarding the progress of Scotty's surgery and recovery.

Apparently worry for one's eccentric but beloved superior officers was more wearing than pulling double or triple shifts.

Gaila had just returned to the Engineering deck from her turn at the vigil in Medical knowing that, despite her heavy eyelids and growling stomach, she had more work than she had time, and stopped short.

She and the deputy chief had taken over Scotty's office temporarily for the purposes of planning and commanding the repair teams, and upon returning to the chaos, she noted the newest offering.

Her benefactor had cleared a section of the desk and left a tray piled high with sandwiches, fruits, and a large carafe of strong black tea.

Gaila nearly cried in relief as she poured a mug and took a long, lingering sip of the rich decadence before calling over the rest of her hardworking comrades to enjoy a brief respite from the madness of their day. Night? What the hell time _was_ it, anyways?

Gaila shrugged and took another sip.

::

It was several days before Gaila returned to her quarters with the intention of staying longer than the time necessary for a shower and change of uniform.

It wasn't until the door swished shut behind her that she noticed the figure sitting at her table with a tall, narrow gray teapot and two matching cups set up in front of him.

"I suspected it was you."

Hikaru smiled at her as she drank the entire cup in one long sip - it contained something fruity and just a bit tart - and held out his hand once she'd finished. "I wasn't trying all that hard to hide it."

Gaila set her hand in his and let him lead her over to her long neglected bed before tucking her in. He crawled under the sheets beside her and pulled her against him, settling his cheek on her shoulder and squeezing her tightly before stroking her hair until she fell asleep.


	96. The Brightness of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Ensemble  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Brightly colored flowers

Jim Kirk enjoys the rush of adrenaline the accompanies a mission and the challenge of solving problems as seconds tick away ever closer to trouble. He feels the rush of pride as he watches his crew overcome any obstacle placed in their path to pull off even the most difficult assignments and the only paperwork he actually enjoys doing is that in which he can commend his people and give them the recognition they deserve. 

Despite this, however, Kirk is also learning to appreciate the missions that turn out, well... boring. From an adrenaline-junkie command-officer perspective, that is. 

The missions when Uhura can spend hours with the locals, perfecting her grasp of slang and culture and Sulu can take clippings of the local flora and plan which one's he'll attempt to pair with known plants to create new hybrid species. Where Scotty won't be taking his life in his hands to try out local delicacies and when even Bones loosens his collar a bit and bitches marginally less about all the unknown toxins they're likely encountering with every breath.

Yeah, the occasional dull errand is worth it for everyone.

He'll relax in the extensive garden of the local governor for another hour before beaming back to the _Enterprise_ to relieve Spock and Chekov so they, too, can enjoy a brief leave before they head back out into the black, and into danger once again.

Yeah, Kirk likes the rush, true, but that rush has taught him the value of tranquility.


	97. The Cure for Pessimism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scotty/Gaila  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Idioms - Water under the bridge

″Why are you so nervous?″ Gaila glanced up from the PADD she was disassembling. She sat in the middle of the large bed with electronic components scattered around her. It was definitely an intriguing sight, if ever Scotty saw one. ″The dog's back and there's no reason for Admiral Archer to continue to punish you, correct?″

He sighed and glowered. ″It ain't that easy, lass. Archer holds an unnatural regard for that beagle and I suspect that he doesn't forgive easily.″ 

″But he didn't try blocking your transfer to the _Enterprise_ nor your promotion to Chief Engineer back when we first set out. Why try to get to you seven months later?″ Her attention back on her work, Gaila carefully touched one of the sensors with her handitool and sent out a tiny spray of sparks. ″Damn, fried another one.″

Scotty waited until he was sure that none of them would remain smoldering on Gaila's clothing or the bedding of the hotel suite they were staying in – their first official shoreleave together and Gaila had been insistent they do it up right! - before responding. ″Who knows what goes on in that man's head. He's got quite the history, though, and I'm sure he could come up with numerous suitable punishments were he so inclined. And he probably is.″ 

Walking over to the bed, Scotty picked up another sensor from the bedside table and had it ready when Gaila, still fussing with the scorched sensor, held her hand out to him for a replacement. She took it with a small smile and began calibrating it, idly commenting, ″Don't be so pessimistic. He might be calling you in to say that it is all water under the bridge or to let bygones be bygones or some such trite phrase.″

He smiled down at her bouncing red curls, swaying with every tony movement of her head as she worked. Tough to be a pessimist in her presence. ″Or he might want to kill me slowly and painfully. I'd call it realism, actually.″

Gaila rolled her eyes and put her tools down on the bed before resting her full attention upon him. She crooked her finger at him until he leaned over the bed towards her so she could grab his collar and pull him down further towards her. He was bent at an awkward angle given the size of the bed and the pointy bits of PADD innards that he didn't want to fall onto, but she made it worthwhile when she drew him into a lingering kiss. 

Once Gaila released him she gifted him with one of her sunny smiles and a pat to the ass. ″Go to the meeting, get it over with, and then come back here so we can celebrate your new freedom to walk around San Francisco without looking over your shoulder for cranky, potentially vengeful canine-loving admirals, okay?″

″You want to go out tonight?″

Somehow her grin grew wider. ″I was thinking we should stay in, ″ She winked at him saucily. ″But going out's an option for tomorrow.″

Scotty grunted but admitted that she was an excellent motivator. ″I suppose there's something to be said for getting it over with and moving on - if I survive, that is - to better things.″


	98. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scotty, McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Coffee beans

″Can you fix it?″ The Doctor actually sounded worried.

Scotty took in the hunk of metal and plastic that had been McCoy's prized coffee maker - quite a pricey one if the label was an indication and very well-loved judging by the McCoy's face – and shook his head sadly. ″I'm afraid not, Doctor. Looks like it took quite a hit in that last jolt, there'll be no resurrectin' it.″

McCoy looked positively crestfallen and Scotty couldn't stop the surge of sympathy that ran though him. "I'll tell you what, though. If you'll be willing to share some o' those choice beans I know you've got stashed away in your cabin, I'd be willing to fix you up with a new coffeemaker of my own design.″

McCoy looked slightly alarmed at the prospect, which chafed a bit considering all those transporter malfunctions were _not_ his fault, but then Scotty saw him glance over to the storage bay that currently housed his slightly-outside-of-regulation still. 

″You've got yourself a deal.″

Scotty smiled and held out his hand. ″Excellent doing business with you, Doctor McCoy.″


	99. The Facts of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy, Joanna  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: New baby

″Daddy?″ Joanna's voice was hushed and her eyes darted to where Jim sat with little David curled asleep on his chest.

″Yes, sweetheart?″ Leonard was pleased at how easily Joanna had appeared to adapt to her recent promotion to big sister and her care in interacting with her newborn brother, even from the first moment she'd met him.

″Mommy told me before about how babies are made, an' how when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much sometimes they can have a new baby.″ Joanna paused for a moment with her head cocked to one side in a stance oddly reminiscent of Spock at his most scientifically curious. His stomach dropped to somewhere in the vicinity of his feet and he swallowed convulsively as his daughter continued. ″But how does it work when a _daddy_ and a daddy love each other very much like you and Jim?″

Clear blue eyes regarded him steadily and Leonard could swear that all he could hear was his own heartbeat rushing loudly in his ears. Until he heard the telltale sound of Jim's badly-muffled laughter, that is.

Leonard turned and glared at him. ″You wanna help me out here, Jim?″

Jim's eyes widened comically and he glanced down at their sleeping son, still asleep against his chest. ″I'd love to , Bones, but I think you're definitely more qualified in that particular area. Besides, I think David needs a change...″ 

And then the traitor escaped into the nursery like the coward he was.

Leonard sighed and returned his attention to his patiently waiting daughter. ″Well, honey, when a daddy and a daddy love each other very much, just like me and Jim...″


	100. The Fourth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock/Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Calendar  
> Content Advisory: References to possible infertility

″Nyota?″ Spock caught her attention with a soft, tentative – or what passed for tentative in a Vulcan – query.

″Yes?″ Nyota looked up from the PADD she was reading as they sat at the small table in their quarters sharing their morning meal.

″I have noted that for each of the past four mornings you have added an additional step to your morning routine.″ Attuned to her as he was, Spock did not miss the way her fingers tightened on the spoon in her hand. He had earlier noted that she was tense as she left the bathroom following her morning ablutions and she had spoken little as they ate. This data, had it occurred independently, would not have been cause for concern, but occurring so closely together was unlikely to be a coincidence.

″After rising from bed and performing your morning stretching, you now stop by the computer terminal and spend approximately forty-point-two seconds observing a visual representation of an Earth calendar prior to entering the bathroom for your morning shower.″ Though he had noted this change in her habit from the first day, it had not given him cause for concern until that morning when he had seen precisely what she had called up onto the monitor. ″I must inquire as to whether I have somehow forgotten an important event that is distressing you.″

Nyota's eyes widened slightly, and she quirked a slight smile. ″No, Spock, you haven't forgotten an anniversary or birthday or anything.″ Spock could sense that she was amused, and so chose not to correct her assumption of his concern. 

″May I inquire as to the reason for your change in routine?″

″I'm-″ She paused as though unsure of how, or whether, to continue. After a moment Spock could see her straighten her shoulders and take a deep breath before continuing. ″I'm late, Spock. Four days. I have decided to wait for five days before I go to Sickbay to see if...″ She trailed off and Spock could sense the brief flare of pain that she felt.

Spock had, of course, been aware of her cycles and that her most recently due menstruation was delayed, but she had never before waited for so long to determine if what they had both hoped for had occurred. He reached for her hand where it rested on the table and stroked a finger across her palm. ″What is the significance of five days?″

″I wanted to wait to be sure, or at least more sure, that it might be real and not just another false alarm. I've been telling myself that if after five days I still haven't gotten my period, then it might be real this time, and I can hope.″

Hope was important to the nature of humans, and to his bondmate in particular. ″The referencing of the calendar is an act of bolstering confidence?″

Nyota smiled at him, the sweet curve of her lips more pronounced this time. ″In a way.″

Spock pondered his next statement. Now that he knew the cause for her demeanor he should allow them to continue on with their day and not allow this new possibility to distract him from his duties, but, to the shame of his Vulcan ancestors, he was... impatient. He could not bring himself to feel that shame, however, as the curiosity and anticipation were far more welcome.

″Do you still wish to wait for the fifth day?″ He had not meant voice that question, had intended to try and restrain his wonder, but it had slipped past his guard unhindered.

Nyota gripped her hand around the fingers still pressed to her palm. ″If you want to, we could-″ She paused a moment in thought. ″I would like to know, and as long as you are with me, whatever we find out...″

Spock rose from the table and walked around it to her. He pulled her chair away from the table and knelt to the floor beside her. 

″Spock, what are you-?″ 

Nyota sat very still when Spock raised his one hand to a spot low on her abdomen and entwined the fingers of the other with her own. He remained still and silent for a long minute with his eyes closed and head tilted ever so slightly to the side. When he opened his eyes it felt almost as though their quarters were... brighter, though he knew objectively that such a thing could not be true. He also knew that his lips were curved into a faint smile and did not care to school his features into their normal impassive expression. Through their link, he knew Nyota was being buffeted by his emotions: joy, honor, expectation, a tinge of worry...

″Spock, am I- are we-?″

As tears began to fall down her cheeks, Spock rested his head against her stomach and she threaded the fingers of her free hand through his hair.


	101. The Logic of Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarek/Amanda, Spock  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Prompt: New season

When Spock finally emerged from the house and stepped out onto the snow-covered back deck Amanda had to call upon every bit of experience being an Ambassador's wife had earned her in order to keep from laughing in front of her son.

He was covered from head to toe in insulation: jackets, snow pants, boots, a scarf, hat, earmuffs, and mittens. From the rotund looks of him he had multiple layers on underneath the outerwear as well and his normally sure and graceful walk more closely resembled a cautious waddle across the slippery wooden boards.

″I do not believe that I entirely approve of this weather, Mother.″

Amanda released a bit of her control and allowed herself to smile down at her son as she rested a gloved hand on the bobble on top of his hat. ″It is not for you to approve or disapprove, Spock. It is for you to experience.″

Spock's face betrayed a hint of confusion. ″ I do not understand. What is the purpose of this exercise?″

″To build snow people and throw snowballs and roll around in the snow making imprints, sweetheart.″

Spock looked as scandalized as a half-Vulcan youth could get away with in the privacy of his human family's Terran home. ″Roll around? In this... snow? Mother, have you suffered a head injury?″ He looked around, scanning the yard. ″Where is Father? I believe I should inform him of the situation.″

Amanda rubbed her son's back soothingly, though she suspected that he could not feel it through all his layers. ″He will be out shortly. He wanted to put another layer of thermals on before coming out to join us.″

″ _Father_ is joining us for this experience?″ Now even Spock's voice betrayed a hint of his incredulity. ″Why?″

″Because it is my wish to do so and he desires to make me happy, that's why.″

″Well,″ Spock said after a pause, resignation in his tone. ″I suppose that is... logical.″


	102. The Perils of Cultural (In)Sensitivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock/Uhura, Gaila  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Brownies  
> Content Advisory: Substance use (unintentional)

When Uhura rose from her desk to answer the irritating thumping at her door, she'd planned on giving the being on the other side a considerable lecture about consideration and a reminder of the Academy's policy regarding quiet hours prior to finals.

She did not anticipate finding her roommate, Gaila, teetering under the weight of one Commander Spock, Starfleet Academy Professor and resident half-Vulcan, who was half draped across her side and shoulders and half propped against the doorjamb.

″What in the Gray Skies...″

″I didn't know, I swear!″ Gaila's bright eyes were worried and regretful. ″Help me get him inside.″

Uhura rolled her eyes before pulling Spock away from the doorjamb and tucking herself under his shoulder. Between herself and Gaila they managed to drag the mostly-unconscious commander over to Uhura's bed to half-fall onto its surface.

Spock groaned and clenched his eyes tightly shut, the most reaction they'd gotten from him yet.

″Gaila, what did you _do?_ ″

Gaila turned to Uhura, eyes wide and scared. ″I think I poisoned him!″ 

″Gaila!″

″I didn't mean to!″ Gaila's answer was at least half wail and Spock winced visibly.

″Keep your voice down!″ Uhura whispered furiously as she crossed the room and manually lowered the lights to forty percent brightness. ″Tell me everything that happened. What were you even doing with him?″

″It's not like that, Nyota. He's nice looking and all, but entirely not my type.″ Trust Gaila to focus in on the important parts of the discussion.

Spock groaned softly again.

They both turned to look at the now-still form lying across Uhura's bed with one arm thrown across his eyes, booted feet dangling off the end of the mattress.

″Gaila? Talk.″

″Okay, okay.″ Gaila ran her hand through her hair, further mussing her already artfully tumbled curls, a 'casual' look Uhura knew for a fact that she'd perfected only after hours of trials. ″I was with my warp theory study group in the lounge. I was just trying to be nice and include him when I offered him the brownie. I've been practicing new recipes in the communal kitchen and I thought this one would be a winner so I brought it as fuel for the group.″

″What was he even doing there?″ 

″He was looking for you, actually. At least I think that's what he said before he started to slur and everything.″

″Oh, Gaila.″ Uhura dropped her head into her hand with a moan.

″I'm _sorry!_ ″ Gaila did look truly contrite. ″Did I kill him? Should I call Starfleet Med for a transport?″

″You just gave him a brownie and he ate it and then this happened.″

″Yes.″ Gaila bit her bottom lip before continuing. ″I might have told him that it would be culturally insensitive to turn down the offering, but I was only joking, honest!″

″Gaila! He's a Vulcan for crying out loud! Didn't it occur to you that perhaps he wouldn't recognize the subtleties of your humor?″

″I- I-″ A tear slipped out of Gaila's eye and began to trail down her cheek.

Uhura sighed and shook her head. ″You haven't killed him, and if he only ate one brownie I don't think he'll need Medical, either.″

″What's wrong with him then?″

″Chocolate has an... intoxicating effect on Vulcans. The Commander is apparently very... sensitive to the effects.″ Uhura refused to use the word 'lightweight' to describe him. He'd clearly already suffered enough.

Gaila's eyes widened. ″He's _drunk?_ ″ Gaila's voice held a mixture of horror and hilarity. She slapped one hand across her mouth at Uhura's glare.

″Nice going, Gaila. Now we get to watch him sleep it off and then deal with his hangover when he wakes up.″

″Well, he's Vulcan, so his metabolism is bound to be pretty fast, right? He should snap out of it soon. He only had one piece, after all.″ Gaila held up her hands to indicate the size of the brownie.

″Gaila, did you attend _any_ of the xenobio lectures?″

″Hey, you know I did! And I even took notes on all the lectures in the reproduction section,″ Gaila responded, hurt. ″Though they didn't have the focus I'd anticipated...″

Uhura sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples. ″Go fill up a few water bottles and bring them back here with some bland, vegetarian food, please. We'll want to help him flush his system as soon as possible after he wakes up.″

″Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can.″

″Don't get distracted!″

″Nyota! Who do you take me for?″

Uhura merely raised an eyebrow and shot a significant glance over to the figure on her bed.

″Right. Going now.″

As the door swished shut behind her roommate, Uhura turned once again to survey Spock's form, her eyes traveling from the top of his head down to the toes of his boots. 

″This is definitely _not_ how I'd envisioned getting you into my bed,″ she whispered.

″I, too, did not anticipate this particular scenario in my estimations.″ The voice was gravelly and soft, but not slurred.

Uhura's eyes shot up and her gaze locked on Spock's.

″Good evening, Cadet.″ 

Either Spock was still inebriated or Uhura was hallucinating, because she'd swear on her favorite earrings that she saw a ghost of a smile cross Spock's lips, and a slight crinkle at the corners of his eyes.


	103. The Plight of the Rake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Chapel, Rand  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: AU - Nunnery  
> Content Advisory: "Period" piece (as in, I have no freakin' clue so please don't be looking here for accuracy or some such. In fact, let's just go with: Crack fic.)

Sister Mary Christine eyed Sister Mary Janice warily when she'd been assigned her task. She didn't want to question the Mother Superior aloud, but she couldn't help the errant thought that perhaps Mary Janice had been dipping a bit into the sacramental wine alongside Father McCoy. She chastised herself firmly and promised herself she would complete an extra hour tending the gardens that afternoon as penance.

Mother Superior pursed her lips as though she knew exactly what had been rushing through Sister Mary Christine's mind. ″I am quite serious, Mary Christine. It would seem that young Mr. Kirk is fleeing from an arranged marriage to a disreputable cad by the name of Ayel.″

Mary Christine pressed a hand to her neck and swallowed sharply. Even in this distant convent had she heard tales of the cruelty of the man and his associate, Nero. Both were wealthy merchants with their sights set on power who did not take well to being refused anything. She would only imagine the furor Kirk's flight must have caused.

The Mother Superior continued. ″Though initially given the option between consenting to the marriage and entering into service to God, it would seem his choice angered his planned husband greatly and this Ayel attempted a forced elopement. His plan was only narrowly avoided through the quick intervention of Lord Spock and Lady Nyota who have sent Mr. Kirk here for safekeeping until matters can be settled. My understanding is that they will seek the assistance of Lord Pike to stand up to Nero's powerbase.″

Mary Christine's heart was already won over by the poor man's plight. ″I see. I will, of course, endeavor to make Mr. Kirk as comfortable as possible, Mother Superior. The poor man must have had a harrowing journey and be in need of a great deal of comfort.″

″Mmm, yes,″ Mother Superior said, frowning slightly. ″About that. Lady Nyota did give me some background information about Mr. Kirk in her letter of introduction. I would be cautious about exactly how much comfort you give him, Mary Christine, for the man is said to be a bit of a rake.″


	104. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhura, Gaila; Spock/Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: My Life Is Average submission: "Today I realized that Build-A-Bear's slogan is 'Where best friends are made.' I found that quite sad."  
> Content Advisory: References to character death, grief

″What's this?″ Gaila sounded puzzled as she stared at the object that now resided on her bed.

″It's a present for you.″ Nyota smiled at her roommate. Gaila kept shifting her gaze from Nyota's face to the item on the bed and back.

″For me?″ Surprise was evident in Gaila's voice.

″Yes. I remembered the other day when you said that you'd like to begin decorating our dorm, but that between all the introductory seminars on top of our class loads, it would be tough. I had a few moments today and figured I'd pick up something to make the place a bit more cheerful until we could gather some proper decorations.″ 

Gaila slowly reached out a hand and picked the bear up carefully, as though afraid it would disappear before her eyes. ″I've never had a– teddy bear, I think it is called?″

″That's it. My mother made me take mine,″ Uhura pointed to the worn bear on her nightstand. ″When I left for the Academy. She said Akiki would bring me luck here as well as anywhere.″ Nyota smiled at the memory. ″What will you name yours?″

Gaila was silent for a long time. Then she hugged the bear more closely to herself and said, ″Doroban. His name is Doroban. Our bears can be friends, just as we are.″ Her smile was brilliant.

***

When Nyota finished the endless debriefings, medical exams, and reports, at least for _that_ day, she was finally able to return to the dorms. She leaned her forehead against the door for what she thought was only several moments but had perhaps stretched longer because that was where Spock found her when he entered the deserted hallway. He pressed a hand to her back and Nyota took a deep breath. She keyed in her code and entered the room with Spock's warm presence close behind her and stopped dead when she passed the room divider.

There, on Gaila's habitually rumpled bed, lay Doroban and Akiki, snuggled together under the covers where Gaila usually slept. Where she used to sleep.

Nyota didn't realize she'd started to cry until Spock stepped around her and touched his hand to her cheek, spreading the wetness further along her skin. Then he gathered her into his arms, and pulled her face against his neck. He rubbed her back as she cried silently against him.


	105. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Scenic

″That is some view.″ Leonard took a deep breath of sea-scented air as he gazed out over the vast expanse of green hills and mountains and blue ocean.

″Yeah,″ replied Chris, agreeably.

Leonard turned his head to look at the other man and found the blue eyes on himself rather than the view. He couldn't resist a snort, though he suspected that the faint blush that he could feel burning in his cheeks was clearly visible. Damnit, he's not a teenager, for crying out loud.

Chris smiled at him for another moment before speaking. ″So, you finally willing to admit this was a good idea?″

Leonard scowled at him. ″Not sure all the damn stairs were necessary. Or advisable, given the fact that you're still recovering.″

Chris turned to look out over the ocean, but even in profile, Leonard could tell that Chris was amused at him. ″All the more reason to get some exercise. Consider it therapy.″

″I'll give you therapy,″ Leonard grumbled.

Chris chuckled. ″I certainly hope so. I'm counting on it, in fact.″ He reached a hand out to Leonard.

Leonard hadn't meant it that way, and the grin on Chris' face made it very clear what _way_ he'd interpreted it, but he didn't plan on complaining. Reaching out, he clasped Chris' hand and gave him a firm squeeze. ″Bet on it.″


	106. Things to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCoy, Ensemble  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

″Please state the nature of the medical emergency.″

Leonard scowled as he took in the figure before him. ″So this 'Holo-Doc' is going to be taking over for real-live flesh and bone in the Medical Bay? You think programming can exceed the abilities of a real doctor?″

Leonard jumped slightly when the hologram turned to face him, a scowl spreading across its face as well. ″Simply having a few extra letters after one's name does not make one immune to the usual and unusual dangers of space exploration, Doctor McCoy, as I'm sure you know. My programming, once completed, will allow for backup medical assistance in the event that a ship's medical staff is overwhelmed, injured, or killed in action.″ The hologram paused and shimmered slightly before stabilizing. ″And, as my programming will allow for continual updating of Starfleet Medical databases, case studies, codes, and procedures, I will be able to advance my practice at a faster rate than a lifeform that must rely on reading, educational sessions, and memory to function.″

″Lippy piece of tech,″ Leonard growled, turning to raise an eyebrow at the men partially responsible for the headache standing – well, _floating_ \- before him.

″Err. I might've begun the personality programming already, Doc. Figured it'd help me shape the hologram, and all.″ Scotty's voice sounded a bit off, as though he were attempting to sound contrite while resisting bursting into gales of laughter. Chekov didn't even bother to try.

Leonard simply scowled at the room in general and the hologram and its tinkerers in specific.

″So, Scotty, Chekov. Am I to assume that you had some... inspiration, for your programming suggestions for Dr. Zimmerman’s hologram prototype?″

″Yes, Cap'n. I'd say we did. Just a bit.″ Scotty flashed him a grin. ″Having spent so much time out in space and on dangerous missions and all, Dr. Zimmerman figured that we'd have some valuable suggestions to make on his pet-project, here.″

Jim nodded and Leonard couldn't help but ask, ″How long does he expect it to take to turn this piece of work into a functional shipboard resource?″

Chekov shrugged. ″Is not known yet, Doctor McCoy. The technology necessary to maximize its usage is not quite where we need it to be, however progress is being made every day on improving holo-technology. Doctor Elliot Zimmerman is very enthusiastic about his work in this area, and his son, Theodore, is completing his studies in computer programming and holographic specialties now.″

″They're turning this into a family affair, are they?″ Jim asked.

″Yes sir, the Zimmermans are devoted to seeing their ideas reach fruition.″

″Well, I wish them luck, I suppose.″ Leonard was still scowling at the hologram, but he shrugged when he looked up at Jim. ″Lord knows the medical staff could use all the help we can get out here in the black of space with you crazy lot of adventure-seekers.″

Jim threw an arm around his shoulder. ″That is the idea, Doctor.″


	107. To Share a Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike, Gaila  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: I dwell with a strangely aching heart (from "Ghost House" by Robert Frost)  
> Content Advisory: Injury and recovery

Gaila's pain and sorrow warred with stubbornness and determination. The battle was often well matched, but every day that she got up, every day that she forced herself through this hell of rehabilitation, was a day that determination won. And she had yet to miss a single session.

She'd long since decided not to let anyone but herself decide her fate. This was a realization made long before Starfleet and escape pods and crazed Romulans with god-complexes, and to this she clung.

But it wasn't easy, this constant battle with pain and fatigue and _fury_ that she fought every day. Nor were the dreams that woke her shaking and sad. And that was the hardest of all, the sadness. The other feelings, the harsher ones, added fuel to her stubborn fires, but sadness merely extinguished her internal flame, leaving her empty and cold. Leaving her wondering what she could – no, what she _would_ \- do after this.

So she focused on her daily tasks and she pressed herself ever further along her treatment and when she wound up sharing pool time with Admiral Pike and his rehab specialist, she found that she had someone to share in this journey.

He, too, was angry and focused, and his drive to reach each new level drove her own. They became competitors and companions in this pilgrimage, despite never speaking more than a brief greeting at the start of each session before separating to their separate ends of the pool or clinic room.

Until the day that Gaila watched Pike take his first unaided walk across the room, short and shuffling steps not dimming the pride and satisfaction that emanated from him, emotions that she was sure were matched by her own.

He reached the end of the room and allowed himself to collapse, sweaty and openly smiling, on the mat near her, and turned to face her directly. ″Well, Cadet Gaila, I'd say we've both come a long way.″

″Yes, Admiral. I'd say we have.″ And she smiled at him in return.


	108. To the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCoy, Joanna  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Prompt: Swing

″Higher, Daddy! Higher!″ Joanna's laughing demands filled his heart and Leonard put his back into the next push, sending his daughter soaring once again. 

He had so many things to do today, but his daughter's hopeful expression and pleading eyes were stronger than any to-do list. Painting the porch railing, catching up on chart reviews, and taking Jo shopping for new school clothes could wait until later. His leave was short and he was determined to fit in fun whenever and wherever he could.

″Again! Again!″ Joanna shrieked as she swung back towards him.

Leonard smiled. Who was he to refuse?


	109. Trail of Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ensemble  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: "…And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead"  
> Content Advisory: Violence

Jim turned, his phaser raised and set to kill, at the sound of a scuffle behind him to find one of the enemy soldiers crumpling to the floor, Spock's hand at his shoulder. In this case Spock had apparently felt the nerve pinch the better option, allowing him to delve into the soldier's mind for information. He wasn't exactly counting anymore, but Jim figured that the soldier was one of less than a half dozen enemies to cross their path and be left alive. Their culture believed in death before dishonor and did not respond to negotiation or debate.

  
That had left Spock and Jim with few options as they made their way through the enemy compound leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. The enemy knew they were under siege; there was little need for stealth at this point. As soon as they had captured Bones, they had sealed their fate, and Jim had made sure they knew it.

  
Between the team on the surface led by Hikaru and Uhura, the Enterprise in the sky with Scotty at the conn, and he and Spock below ground, Jim knew they would get their doctor back or die trying.


	110. Tread Softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarek/Amanda  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Turning green because of nausea

"I was under the impression that your current skin coloring is not considered within the normal range for humans of your background." 

Sarek, noting the small glare that his ill wife managed to muster up for his benefit, quickly lay the cold cloth across her forehead and eyes in an effort to increase her comfort and decrease her nausea. Though the expression in her eyes was no longer visible, he could still see a faint pout in the curve of her lips before she sighed out a small breath.

"It is, however, considered fairly normal in my current condition, and likely to last for several more weeks yet, Sarek." She lifted a corner of the cloth to glance at him. "Don't Vulcan women get morning sickness?"

Noting the tightening of Sarek's lips that typically preceded his sharing of news that she'd likely not enjoy, Amanda frowned and dropped the cloth back over here eyes with a moan. "Never mind, don't tell me. I don't want to hear about how much better and more gracefully Vulcans gestate when I feel this badly."

Sarek, in an uncharacteristically human gesture, covered her hand with his own.


	111. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulu, Chekov  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: "I've got no illusions about you, and guess what? I never did." (Ani DiFranco)  
> Content Advisory: Mild sexual situation

For several minutes the room was silent save for their harsh panting before Hikaru turned his head to look at the man lying across the bed and half on top of him. Pavel's head rested on his thigh and Hikaru could see that his eyes were closed. He couldn't resist staring for several seconds until Pavel's eyes flashed open and met his gaze.

“So, how did you know zhat I would be open to your... suggestion?”

Hikaru grinned and reached down to run his hand through Pavel's curls. “You can't fool me, you know. We work together day in and day out, shift after shift. I knew within a week that the innocent act was just that – an act.”

“I am glad that you took the initiative, then. I am not sure how much longer I would have been willing to wait.” Pavel released a soft groan as Hikaru's deft fingers moved across his scalp, alternating soft near-ticklish scratching with a soothing massage. 

“I'm pretty sure you've got me figured out too,” Hikaru laughed. “I'm a 'seize the day' kind of guy.”

~~

Pavel closed his eyes once again as his mouth quirked into a slight smile. He'd known _that_ since Hikaru had volunteered to throw himself out of shuttle at an alien planet. Pavel, too, had held no illusions.

He rather liked it that way.


	112. Under My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: "I keep a close watch on this heart of mine"  
> Content Advisory: Mild sexual situations

The harsh sound of labored breathing was all that punctuated the silence and the chill of the room began to creep in on frigid feet as sweat cooled and heart rates slowed. The blankets had long since been expelled from the bed and neither could summon the energy or drive to move enough to locate them, nor could they yet trust the steadiness of their voice to cajole and tease the other to take up the task.

After several silent minutes, Leonard could feel the bed begin to shake with Jim's silent laughter and he managed to summon the ability to crack his eyes open and glare at the other man.

″Somethin' you find funny, Jim?″

″Knew I'd get you into bed someday, Bones.″ Jim curled onto his side and slung one long leg across Bones body. ″Didn't think it'd take a malfunctioning transporter and a blizzard to ultimately make it happen though.″

Leonard released small huff of laughter at the note of petulance in Jim's tone. ″Had to make you work for it a bit, Jim. You know what they say about the best things being worth the effort.″ He couldn't resist the small squeak of protest that escaped when Jim buried his face – cold nose and all – into Leonard's shoulder in search of warmth. ″Brat.″

He raised his hand to Jim's head, intent on pulling the other man off, but couldn't resist the urge to card his fingers through the thick hair, brush a bead of sweat from the back of his neck. How the hell had the kid gotten this far under his skin?

Jim finally gave up the attempt to burrow into Leonard for his body heat and crawled to the end of the bed to retrieve the massive pile of blankets and return them to their proper place.

″Know what would be even better?″ he said with his characteristic Kirk grin splashed across his face in all its glory. ″If it took Scotty all night to fix the transporters.″


	113. Unfair Advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Nape of the Neck  
> Content Advisory: Canoodling

Jim Kirk was a smart man. He had a firm grasp of strategy, tactics, and manipulation, among other things. 

He also didn't fight fair.

So when Leonard felt the lips on the nape of his neck, right in the spot that turned his stomach to jelly and burned up every last trace of his resolve, he knew that he wouldn't be working late in Sickbay that night, regardless of how high the pile of PADDs was on his desk or how smug Christine's expression was when she glimpsed them through the closing door of his office.

″Jim-″ He managed to growl, but lost the thought completely when he felt the lips on his neck suck firmly once before opening to allow a flash of tongue to flick across the spot he knew would be reddened and tender underneath the other man's touch.

Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard's chest and pulled him backwards, Leonard's back against Jim's chest as his lips nipped and sucked along the side of Leonard's neck before settling over the pulse point and sucking again sharply.

″God, Jim.″

Jim pulled back enough to meet Leonard's eyes and quirked the patented Kirk grin. ″You're late, Bones. I got impatient.″

Aw hell. The work would still be here in the morning, and Christine had a fairly evolved sense of discretion around others, even if she'd give him a hell of a ribbing in the morning. 

It'll be worth it, too.


	114. Unintended Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/Chekov, McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Idioms - Your guess is as good as mine

Though the doors on the _Enterprise_ merely swished shut rather than slammed, Leonard McCoy certainly managed an exit worthy of an angry teenager as he hightailed it out of the conference room he'd only just walked into moments before.

″When do you think the Doctor will be speaking with us again?″ Pavel sounded like he was trapped between laughter and worry, lending an odd tone to his voice.

Jim shrugged and threw Pavel's shirt over to him. He still hadn't located his pants or Pavel's briefs. ″Your guess is as good as mine. I'd try to avoid injury for the next few days though, if I were you.″

″Agreed.″


	115. Valuable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock/McCoy  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Crimes & Misdemeanors - Extortion

Leonard had to lean heavily into the supporting arm that Spock offered as he was led down the long corridor towards the shuttle bay and into a waiting shuttle. Much as he might deny it in the future, the sight of familiar Starfleet bulkheads was a welcome relief from the vomit-green walls of the enemy ship's brig.

Spock got him settled into the copilot's seat – Leonard stubbornly refused to be left in the back where a row of seats could be converted into a bed for injured crew and Spock silently acknowledged his need to not be alone right then – and strapped him in, gentle hands moving swiftly over Leonard's torso, deftly avoiding the worst of his bruises.

They said nothing as Spock expertly guided the shuttle into the air and out of the bay, and Leonard breathed a large sigh of relief, ignoring the pain in his ribs as he did so, when they had cleared the enemy ship and Spock sent the shuttle to warp.

″Do you know the definition of 'extortion,' Spock?″

″Yes, Doctor. It is a crime wherein the perpetrator obtains money or some other thing of value by the abuse of his or her office or authority.″ Spock cocked his head to the side for a moment before returning his attention to the viewscreen and pressing a few controls on the display in front of him. ″It is an accurate description of what I have done to attain your release from the enemy prison ship. I will confess my actions to Captain Kirk upon our return to the _Enterprise_ and submit to any disciplinary actions he sees fit.″

Leonard snorted. ″Right. I'm sure Jim'll be harsh in his sentencing. He might even give you an actual slap on the wrist.″ Leonard leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes for a full minute before another thought occurred to him and he whipped his head around to look at Spock. ″You consider me 'something of value?'″

Though he was only seeing Spock in profile and couldn't get the full impact of what little expression, if any, he permitted to cross his face, Leonard could see the small quirk that flashed across Spock's lips before he responded. ″Yes, Doctor. As I said, the definition is accurate.″


	116. Value Beyond the Scientific

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock/Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: New addition  
> Content Advisory: Childbirth

Spock was beginning to see why his parents had ceased procreation after one child.

The entire birthing process was exhausting and uncomfortable and worrisome, and that only described _his_ experiences with the process. He had it on good authority (Nurse Chapel, Doctor McCoy, and for some reason the _Captain_ as well), however, that verbalizing his own dissatisfaction with the process would not be well received.

Spock suspected that they were correct.

Besides, Nyota was rather more distracted than he'd ever seen her before, even at the height of her efforts at the academy, and he did not believe that now was the appropriate time to compare notes, as it were, with her about their experiences.

Spock had been strongly urged (read: ordered) by his father to ensure his presence for the duration of Nyota's labor and delivery to ensure that she experienced the highest possible levels of satisfaction with the process. Though he did not choose to explain in more detail, Sarek had admitted during their last communication that this advice was that Spock's mother would have offered as well. In truth, it was not an experience he would desire to miss, even were he not to have received such advice. 

And so Spock had remained at her side, offering support and reassurance and suggestions for different pain-relief methods as needed. Initially he had felt up to the task. He had performed copious amount of research and amassed a great deal of knowledge from a variety of verifiable sources, both Terran and Vulcan. Much of the data proved useful, as well. For a time.

Walking had proven extremely useful. Until it wasn't. Massage had engendered a very positive response from his wife. Until it didn't. When it was suspected that the child might be slightly malpositioned, counter pressure had been an effective strategy. Until it wasn't.

The constant need to change strategy and update his plan for caring for his family was beginning to wear on Spock, and according to Nurse Chapel, they were only halfway there.

Yes, Spock thought as he ran a cool washcloth across Nyota's shoulders and neck. He could definitely see why his parents had declared their family complete with one child. The entire process, though fascinating, was quite trying as well.

::

Thirteen hours later while holding his newborn daughter in his arms, he wondered why on earth they had not chosen to do this sooner. By the time she opened her eyes and stared into his own and then curled her finger around his, he'd long-since forgotten about the trials of labor.

::

Nyota hadn't, but then, she'd known it was worth it all along. And seeing her stoic husband turned into a figurative pile of goo by their daughter was a lovely bonus. 


	117. Wanna See Me Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike/Gaila  
> Rating: Mature  
> Prompt: Constellations - Phoenix  
> Content Advisory: Sexual content

″I think that is perhaps the worst pick-up line I have ever heard.″ Gaila raises one perfectly arched eyebrow and looks down at him. ″And I have heard quite a lot.″

Chris can't resist the laughter that bubbles out of him, partially from her expression but mostly from the sheer joy at her presence. ″Is it working?″

She quirked a grin at him and pressed her hips more firmly down upon him, where he was _definitely_ in the process of rising. ″Perhaps.″ 

His gasping moan was drowned out by her laughter, and her giggling continued until he wrapped his arms around her and drew them together, silencing her with a kiss.


	118. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock/Uhura  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Prompt:
> 
>   
> _I love you because I know no other way_  
>  than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
> so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
> so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.  
> "Sonnet 17" by Pablo Neruda

Though Nyota felt as though she were floating, she also felt the tug of another mind anchoring hers to his own. After several long, blissful moments, she felt herself being reeled in, slowly, towards warmth that she only just began to notice.

As reality began to descend once more and sensation separated, returned to two bodies instead of one, she marveled at the feeling. She breathed for one now. Her heart beat for herself only. Her nerves sparked and fizzed with sensations only for herself. 

And despite this separation, she felt neither pain nor loss, for though Spock removed his hand from her face, he placed it into her own, palm to palm, fingers linked. 

And she felt him – his skin against hers – and she _felt_ him – his mind to her own – and she was warm and safe and happy. 

And they slept.


	119. We've Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scotty/Gaila  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Green - Gaila  
> Content Advisory: Injury

The first time Scotty woke, he couldn't muster the energy to open his eyes. He hurt everywhere. He hurt in places he didn't know he had. He didn't remember why he hurt, however, and though he felt that should bother him, he was more interested in the _hiss-prick_ against his neck and the soothing, cool fog that rushed to envelope him.

::

The second time, Scotty still couldn't open his eyes, but he did have a rush of memories of attacks and fire and damage to his ship that he needed to fix, needed to help, needed to keep her-

He only realized that he was struggling against wires and drugs and people when he heard and felt another _hiss-prick_ that shoved him back into the fog, this time thick and gray.

::

The third time, he woke up gently. Scotty noted the sharp decrease in pain, though he could still feel some aching, deep and shuddery, that told him more than he wanted to think about right now regarding his injuries.

Injuries. From the console that had exploded, sending fire and smoke and shrapnel into the Engineering annex, into the hallway...

Into him.

The flash of light had been blinding, sending a lance of pain into his brain just as the fire had done to his body.

His eyes. He'd need those, as well as all his other parts. But he knew, could remember, that he'd been moving independently last time, when he'd panicked and struggled. He hadn't been able to _see_ then, though, only feel.

It was a struggle. In addition to whatever dulled his pain to that distant throb, he was apparently getting something else that turned his mind thick and slow, making the pathways between brain and body sticky and reluctant. Finally, though, his eyes cracked open and light flooded in. He quickly closed them again, wanting to retreat, but forced them stubbornly open again moments later, needing to know.

The world above him was fuzzy and bright. Probably in Medical, given his condition and the nature of the lighting. That he could tell even without needing to focus. Everything else was blurred and difficult to recognize.

He was so tired, and the strain to bring the world into focus made him dizzy and nauseated, and a soft groan of frustration escaped him.

Off to his left, not very far away, he heard a soft gasp and it was only then that he recognized the feel of skin beneath his hand, and of something moving, pressing against his palm, though not with any regular pattern he could discern when he tried to think of the sensations of the past minute.

The skin against his hand pulled away, and Scotty was somehow sad to feel it go. Above him, blocking some of the bright, headache-inducing light, a shape appeared, leaning over him. He couldn't make out the figure, and a gasp was far too little information to use aural cues to help identify someone, but before he succumbed to the fatigue and the tempting relief from his aching and nausea, he recognized colors: red and green, surrounding him.

Perhaps it was Christmas.

::

The fourth time, Scotty woke when someone lifted his eyelids and shone a bright, bright light directly into his eyes, which very closely resembled having an ancient bayonet shoved directly through one's skull.

Or so he imagined.

He refused to open his eyes after that, and floated as a soft voice sang quietly nearby and an even softer hand stroked across his stubbly cheek.

::

The fifth time, when he woke, Scotty could feel the aching again, stronger than before. He also _didn't_ feel the thickness of the sedatives, however, and was pleased with the trade off.

He noted his head was curled against his right shoulder and that his neck felt stiff. He stretched it, rolling it carefully back and forth, before turning to his left and opening his eyes. The world burst into bright color and sharp focus.

_Thank the stars._

Red ringlets and glowing green skin were the first sights his brain interpreted in the rush of visual sensation.

Gaila. With worried eyes and a soothing voice and one hand gripping his own while the other rested against the swell of her belly, gently caressing.

"Better than Christmas."

Gaila looked confused for a moment, but allowed her mouth to curve into a smile to match the one he aimed at her, and laughed when she realized that he was finally awake properly this time. "Welcome back, stranger. We've missed you."


	120. Weight of Command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike/Kirk  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Prompt: "on your knees, on your back, who'd you call when things got bad" (Weightless, Black Lab)   
> Content Advisory: Sexual content, bondage

The strain on Jim's face, in his body, remained, but for an entirely different reason now. The weight of his captaincy, of expectations, of blood and death was pushed to the back of his mind, pressed back behind shields erected with lust and an entirely different desperation.

″You aren't in charge anymore. Not here, not now. I'm calling the shots, Kirk.″ Chris punctuated the soft statement by tightening his hold on Jim's erection, relishing the answering gasp and the further stiffening of Jim's already taut muscles. ″You will do as I say.″ After a moment to let his demand hit its mark, Chris softened his grip slightly, pumping slowly and flicking his thumb over the head of the weeping cock on the upstroke. 

Jim whined, struggling lightly within the bonds, trying desperately to press himself upwards off the chair and against Chris' hand in search of more stimulation. ″You will also,″ Chris continued, allowing his blunt fingernails to dance a warning down Jim's length, ″ _not_ do anything I don't give you express permission to do. Is that understood? Don't speak, just nod your head.″

Jim jerked his head up and down sharply.

Chris reached around Jim's back to tug at the trailing ends of the cloth blindfold that allowed Jim to let go enough for this scene. ″You aren't the Captain now, Jim. I'm going to take care of you. Within these quarters, I'm in charge.″ 

Chris leaned down and claimed Jim's mouth in a demanding kiss, jacking Jim all the while. Enough to stimulate, not enough to entirely satisfy. He pulled away from Jim's mouth long enough to impart his final promise, ″It's going to be a long night, I hope you can keep up. Come for me. Now.″ Chris sank his teeth into Jim's lower lip, drawing no blood but eliciting a sharp cry from Jim's throat.

Following orders without argument for the first time in recent memory, Jim arched as much as his bonds would allow, and came.


	121. Wisdom of the Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archer, Pike  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: (Old dog) new tricks  
> 

At first glance, an ignorant bystander probably wouldn't think that Admiral Jonathan Archer, at over one hundred years old, would be able to offer much resistance to the rebel leaders guarding his cell and attempting to remove him to one of the interrogation rooms.

That is exactly, Chris surmised, what he'd been counting on, of course, and the Laxcritians were nothing if not ignorant of the true danger in kidnapping and detaining Starfleet officers of any age, size, gender, or race.

After watching Jon subdue all three guards and liberate their weapons, Chris raised an eyebrow when Jon took the time to straighten out his tunic and run a hand across the remaining wisps of his hair before marching over to his cell and releasing the locks. He knew better than to comment, however, and instead grabbed the offered phaser rifle and flash grenades Jon offered. 

As they both stripped the guards of their communicators and passkeys, he couldn't help but comment aloud, ″Too bad we don't have a holo available to capture Kirk's face when _we_ come riding to _his_ rescue.″

Jon speared him with an impatient look. ″That's why we'll have Commander Spock copy the data _and_ security feeds onto his tricorder before we bust out of here.″

Not a bad idea at all, Chris mused as he took point and started down the hallway. ″I wonder what sort of cockamamie escape attempt we'll be interrupting when we release them from the other cell block.″

″Who knows, who cares? They could stand to learn a thing or two about simplicity.″

″Damn straight.″


	122. Without Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Uhura  
> Rating: Teen  
> Prompt: Picture of an American sign language finger spelling chart  
> Content Advisory: Implied character death

Uhura was on duty when the communication came in. She decoded it and, after a long moment of shock and a curious sensation of loss, resealed it and flagged it for the Captain's immediate review. She could tell when Kirk read it, mere minutes later, by the sharp gasp that he quickly cut off, soft enough that she doubted anyone who wasn't listening for it had even noticed. She saw the emotions pass over his face and could practically _feel_ the grief emanating from him as he read the entirety of the message.

She watched as Kirk stood, turned the conn over to a curious Spock, and left the bridge. 

***

Kirk was on the observation deck when Uhura found him two hours later after her shift ended. He stood with his back straight and hands clasped behind his back, staring out the viewport. She knew he heard her approach but he didn't acknowledge her.

Uhura walked to him until she was a mere step behind and placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. She felt the muscles tense under her hand and half-expected him to pull away or shout at her in rage. She held her breath for a moment, waiting and only breathed again when she felt the tension underneath her hand release, saw his shoulders slump as he released that too-rigid posture. He now looked, she decided, as though he wanted to curl in on himself.

To spare him, she took the last step and leaned against him, bracing him. After a moment he turned and drew her into his arms, curling around her, accepting her comfort. 

“I know he was important to you.”

“I know that he's not gone, not exactly. That our Spock will eventually _be_ him, but...”

“But it's not the same.”

“Yeah.” Kirk paused, sighed. “How did you know? I thought I held it together pretty well up there.”

“You did. I don't think anyone else noticed.” She rubbed his back slowly, comforting him with both action and word. “A lot of communication occurs without a single word aloud, and communication is my specialty, after all.”

He nodded, cheek pressed against her hair. “That it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the lot of them. *Phew*
> 
> If Bridge2sickbay ever starts up again I will add more, but for now this is it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on any of this silliness, if you're in the mood to share.


End file.
